Dangerous Chances
by BeckyFan1999
Summary: Caught in a nightmare when her past mistake is revisited by someone wanting revenge, Georgie has to depend on some unlikely resources to keep her safe. In the midst of the danger, can an unlikely person that she does not really trust keep her safe? And what will happen when the situation takes a drastic turn?
1. Chapter 1

A/N...A lot of history has changed. No sex bet between Maxie and Logan. Lulu and Logan dated but not for very long. Georgie only dated Dillon, they never married. But he did cheat on her with Lulu. I am hoping that the rest will explain itself as the story goes on. Please ask if any questions.

Chapter One

The lunch rush had finally ended. After cleaning the last dirty table, Georgie Jones leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. Her shift had been a nightmare since she had opened. The second waitress had called off, causing her to work through the breakfast and lunch busy periods with no help. Silently cursing Lulu for her lack of work ethic, she glanced at the clock and saw that she only had an hour left in her shift.

Hearing the bell jingle, announcing another customer, she looked up and frowned at seeing who had entered. Groaning in frustration, she remained silent as he approached the counter.

"Hey, doll." Logan Hayes flashed her a grin as he sat on a stool.

"You seem unusually chipper today. What can I get for you?"

He shook his head. "You always are giving me hell, girl. It is not a rare occurrence for me to have a good mood."

"Hmmm. I must imagine all those days that you snap at anyone that looks at you, huh. My bad, Logan."

Amused at her snarkiness, he winked and then chuckled at the frown that she tossed at him. "I will have a iced tea and a bowl of chili."

Georgie turned and filled a glass with ice and then poured him some tea. "Give me a sec and I will get the chili since the cook is on break."

Sipping the cool drink, his eyes followed her as she walked off into the kitchen. Giving Georgie a hard time was a highlight of his day because she was always quick with a comeback. Today though she seemed a tad bit down. His eyes turned to the door as it opened and let in Cooper Barrett, his best friend.

"Hey, man! I thought that you were out of town until tomorrow evening."

"I got an early flight back." Cooper sat beside Logan and looked around. "I must have missed the rush."

"Glad someone did," Georgie muttered as she came back and sat the steaming bowl in front of Logan and then slid crackers at him. "You need anything, Coop?"

"Naw. I ate earlier." Studying his girlfriend's sister, Cooper frowned. "Are you alright, Georgie? You look tired."

"Just exhausted. I have been the only waitress since we opened. Lulu called in again."

Grimacing, both guys exchanged a look as she turned her back to them to start a fresh pot of coffee. It was no secret that Lulu Spencer treated her job as a joke and had little respect for Georgie or any of the other waitresses. It was because of her selfish attitude and believing that everyone should bow down to her wants that Logan had ended their relationship after playing the dating game that she thrived on.

"I called Maxie and she is at work. But we are planning on meeting tonight at Jake's. Do you want to join us, Georgie?"

"I can't, but thanks anyway."

Logan lifted a brow. "Come on, doll. You need to relax and enjoy life some. It is Friday night. There will be a bunch of us there."

Her dark, brown eyes narrowed as he smirked at her. "I already have plans, Logan."

Cooper kicked him in the shin, knowing that Logan was trying to rile her temper. "If you change your mind, the offer stands."

Before she could respond, door opened and she felt intense eyes watching her. Looking up, Georgie inhaled sharply before turning and starting toward the kitchen.

"Georgie, wait!" Lorenzo Alcazar commanded as he made his way to the counter. The tension in the diner, especially at the counter, had risen drastically. His dark, piercing eyes watched as the young woman stiffened and turned to look at him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" she demanded, her arms thrown out to the side in frustration. "I thought that you had graced me with your lovely presence for the last time after Diego died."

Logan and Cooper exchanged confused looks. The Georgie that was standing in front of them and giving one of the most powerful arms dealers attitude was not the same one that they knew. It was also clear that there was some bad history between the two and their protective insincts were on high alert.

"I apologized for my harsh words about Diego and Sage, and I meant it."

"Freaking fantastic! What do you want now?"

Running a hand through his dark hair and shaking his head at the stubborness that the younger generation all seemed to have adopted, Lorenzo grimaced. "Please be reasonable. I am not here to fight with you, Georgianna. I am actually trying to tell you something that you might want to know."

Going completely still at the use at her full first name, her eyes widened. The only other Alcazar to ever use that was Luis, that man that had kidnapped her and Maxie when they were smaller. Her chocolate brown eyes raised and she blinked uneasily. The man watching her carefully gave a small nod of understanding at seeing her reaction.

"You have to listen to me, Georgie. My only other option is not something that I even want to consider. My son cared for you a great deal, wanted you protected. I am trying to do that, but my loyality is to my family first."

Gripping the counter tightly, she swayed a bit and sensed Cooper and Logan rising. "How? There was a trial. Alexis Davis confessed. My father saw the body."

"They believed what we all did, but it was a lie. Luis is alive, Georgie. And he blames you for Sage, no matter what I say to the contrary. I am leaving and taking Skye and Lilarae with me. My first priority is my family. But I wanted you to know, to be prepared. You need to go to Morgan. You are close to his wife, babysat her children. Your father cannot protect you from all the resources that the Alcazar name pulls. Corinthos-Morgan can, or you can run. But staying here and not taking any course of action will only lead you to a painful death." Wincing as she paled again, he sighed. "I am sorry, Georgie. Please be careful and take this serious."

Closing her eyes as he turned and left as quickly as he appeared, she rested her head in her hands on the counter and exhaled heavily. Lost in thought, she never noticed the approaching steps. Jumping as a hand touched her back, she jerked warily up and eyed Cooper.

"Let me take you to Mac."

"No," she immediately protested. "Lorenzo was right. You and I both know that the PCPD are incapable of handling this."

"Georgie..."

"She is right," Logan cut him off. His pale blue eyes that held so many shadows caught hers. "Do you want me to take you to the coffeehouse? It would be your best option."

"Are you kidding me? Mac deserves to know."

"Why?" Georgie countered softly. "He cannot handle this, no matter how much he loves me. Besides, Coop, I will be better off away from here. If I stay, Luis will use him, Robin, Maxie, and Emma as a way to get to me. If I leave, he will follow me."

"Now that is insane," Logan and Cooper protested together.

"But correct," Jason Morgan stated bluntly from the door to the kitchen. He lifted a brow as they all turned to him and shrugged. "Mike called me. He was in the kitchen and heard everything. Georgie, you will have to leave now, tonight. I have Spinelli looking for any trace of Luis, but who knows where he is already." Seeing the fear in her eyes, he felt for the young woman that had always reminded him of Elizabeth when she was younger. "I will have men with you, one of the best that I have that is no longer able to be in Port Charles and someone that you know. Until this is resolved, you will be safe and secure."

"Her father deserves to know! She cannot just disappear!" Cooper hissed.

"I know and as much as I loath the idea, Morgan is correct." Mac Scorpio stepped in behind Jason. "I know that you best chance at staying safe from Luis will be with someone who can fight with any means necessary, Georgie. You have to go." Wrapping his arms around the youngest of the children that he had raised, he nodded at Morgan. "Your men will protect her?"

"You remember how focused, Johnny O'Brien always was?" Seeing the older man nod, Jason gave a small smile. "Well, he will be with Georgie."

"B-but I thought..."

"It was a lie to protect him," Jason cut her off softly. "I know that you remember O'Brien and that he will do whatever he has to keep you alive. However, I am sending one more guy with you." His eyes drifted to Logan and he nodded. "You cannot mess this up, Hayes. Can you handle this?"

Swallowing, Logan nodded while seeing Mac and Georgie both glance up in shock. He could relate, he was surprised that Morgan was trusting him too. Meeting Coop's eyes, he could read the message there without a bit of trouble. _You had better not mess this up_, yep, loud and clear.

"I started the arrangements on my here." His unreadable eyes met tear filled brown ones. "You and Hayes have to go now, Georgie. No good byes to anyone. Mac will tell Maxie what she needs to know. Anything that you need will be taken care of." Without hesitation Jason pulled a large amount of cash from his pocket and handed it to Logan. "That will get you through until O'Brien can meet up with the two of you." He glanced back at Georgie. "He will find you once you are gone. The only people that will know where you are is myself and you three. No one else, Georgie. No Mac, no Maxie, and no Robin. It is too dangerous."

Fighting back the urge to argue, she felt Mac squeeze her hand. "Okay," she whispered.

Logan could read the urgency in Jason's eyes and stepped forward so that he was the only one that could hear him. "Where?"

"The jet that we have under another name is waiting with a flight plan. You will take her and go. Once it lands, keep a low profile. O'Brien will find you. Don't worry, Georgie knows him." Pausing, he studied the man that was standing before him. "Elizabeth said that you are the best to send with her. She loves Georgie. Do not make her regret talking me into this, Logan."

Averting his gaze from the knowing look, he clasped Coop on the shoulder before stepping toward the young woman that he knew was not real comfortable with him. He watched as she hugged the police commissioner one more time. "We have to go, Georgie."

"Take care of her," Mac growled before releasing her. "I love you, Georgie."

"Milo is waiting at out back with an SUV to take you. It will be okay," Jason promised before motioning them through the back door. His eyes hardened once they were gone and he looked back at the two that were standing there looking dumbfounded. "Not a word about this, Barrett. Let Mac handle Maxie. Their lives depend on this all going off without a hitch." Turning back to Mac, Jason swept a hand toward the front dining area. "I will let you know once they land. Too much information will only endanger them."

"I hate it, but I understand. I just hope that you know what you are doing by sending Hayes."

"Trust me, sir, Logan will do whatever he has to keep your daughter safe," Cooper promised before leaving the diner and hoping that his best friend could do as he had promised.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...A lot of history has changed. No sex bet between Maxie and Logan. Lulu and Logan dated but not for very long. Georgie only dated Dillon, they never married. But he did cheat on her with Lulu. I am hoping that the rest will explain itself as the story goes on. Please ask if any questions.

Chapter Two

Sitting in the plush seat of the jet, Georgie leaned back and closed her eyes. The events of the day were starting to catch up with her and sink in since she was no longer shell shocked. It seemed like a nightmare that she was trapped in and could not awake from. Her life was not suppose to be this complicated. She had always been the perfect daughter, the good child. Snorting at that thought, she blinked her eyes open to see Logan watching her with a perplexed expression.

That was another surprise. She would have never dreamed that her father or Jason Morgan would have sent her with him. It was well known that neither man had much faith in the ex military vet. Logan was quick tempered and had the reputation of not taking orders well. But she knew that he was good at protecting those that he cared about, especially Coop. But she was not sure why she fell on that list, unless it was because she was Maxie's younger sister and Coop loved Maxie.

"Hey, Georgie girl, you seem a mile away. You okay?"

Licking her lips, she nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking." Her dark eyes shifted so that she was watching his face. "Why did you agree to come, Logan. You had to realize from what was going on that this is not the safest place to be."

Smirking at her, Logan just shrugged. "You needed help. Morgan thought that I could provide that, which I can and will." Seeing the doubt cross her face, he sighed. "Look, I know that you think I am a screw up, but I am very well trained to keep others safe. Nothing will happen to you."

"That is not what I was asking. I meant why would you bother? It is no secret that we don't exactly get along well."

"That is all on you, sweetheart. I have no problem with you at all, doll. You are the one that acts likes I am something disgusting stuck on your shoe."

Eyes widening, Georgie stared at him. "No! I do not. You are just, well, cocky and arrogant. You are also reckless. But I never thought that I was better than you, Logan." Shoving a lock of her hair behind her ear, she bit her lip. "No matter what else, thank you for helping me out. I know that you would probably rather be back in Port Charles."

"Naw, girl. I am happy to help, so save your thanks."

Uncomfortable with the softness of his voice, she flashed him a sad smile before looking out of the window beside her. The reassuring tone and statement confused her. It was not the characteristics of the Logan that she knew. "Did Milo say where we are going?"

Amused at the switch of topic, he mentally chuckled. It was clear that Georgie was off kilter with all that was happening. "Um, he didn't, but the pilot did. Jason told him to go to Italy. I know that he has connections there, so that is probably why."

"Italy!" Her face brightened for the first time time since she had seen Lorenzo walk into the diner. "Really?"

"Uh huh. I figured that you would appreciate that piece of info. I have heard from Maxie that you have always wanted to go there."

"Italy has been a dream for me," she admitted with a small smile. "I just never thought that I would get the chance. Too bad that I will not be able to explore," she added with a frown as the light in her eyes dimmed.

"You never know, doll. Maybe you will get to see some of the sights." Logan ran a hand over his face. "You gotta stay positive and look at this like an adventure or it will break your spirit."

"How can I be positive when I messed up everyone's life?"

Cupping her chin and gently tilting her face upwards, Logan leaned forward and met her eyes. "Georgie, you are not at fault. I may not know everything, but I know that nothing you could have done warrants this brother of Lorenzo's to come after you like this. Some people are just freaking nuts, babydoll. You gotta accept that or you will drive yourself crazy."

Her eyes watered but she swallowed back the urge to give into the tears. Crying in front of Logan was not an option. Leaning away from his touch, she sat back again and sighed. "You can't know that. Logan, I am not the sweet, innocent angel that people like to think that I am. Maybe in some way I deserve this."

Mentally refusing to accept that the younger woman sitting across from him could have provoked such a reaction, Logan bit back his retort. It was clear that the events of the day were catching up to Georgie because he could see the exhaustion in her eyes before she closed them again. Within twenty minutes he could see he steady rise of her chest and knew that she had given in to the sleep that she would need for what was to come.

Silently making his way to the back of the jet, he stood in the doorway where he could see her and pulled the burn phone out of his jeans pocket that Milo had slipped him as they were boarding. Scrolling through the preprogrammed numbers, he hit send and waited for the customary greeting.

"Morgan," was the short answer that he received.

"It's Logan. We are in the air. Georgie fell asleep about twenty minutes ago. Milo said that you wanted to talk to me once she was sleeping."

"There is more going on than Georgie knows, Logan. I need you to be on high alert with her safety, even once you are with O'Brien." Jason stopped and Logan could hear him moving papers around. "Spinelli found proof that Alcazar has been making plans to nab Georgie for almost a couple months now. This is not a simple case of revenge for what happened. He wants her enough to have made plans to get her out of the country undetected. I have no idea if he knows that Lorenzo ratted him out or that you two have fled, but he will be searching for you with all the resources that he can gather."

Feeling his gut clench at the worry that was not hidden in Jason's voice, Logan gritted his teeth. "I will do whatever necessary to protect her. But why in the hell would he want her so bad? I thought that some crazy broad killed his daughter. At least that is what Maxie told Coop."

"Mary did kill Sage, but Georgie was the one that locked her in the freezer that night. Of course she had no idea that the crazy psycho was roaming the Quartermaine mansion at the time."

"Dammit. This a freakin mess."

"He is ruthless, Hayes. You have to make sure that she is safe at all times. O'Brien will catch up with you, but it will just be you and her for the next couple days. He is dealing with something that could help resolve this mess."

Catching movement from the corner of his eye, Logan turned and saw that Georgie was restless in her sleep. "I can handle this, Jason. We will be fine until your man shows up."

"You better be, Hayes. Elizabeth adores Georgie and so do my boys. We both know that I think you reckless at times, but you have good instincts. Instincts that kept you alive in Iraq and has made you valuable on other assignments that you have worked on for us. However, this is one time that if you mess up, the consequences will be..."

"I won't mess this up," he interupted with a hiss.

"You better pray not. Call me when once you are settled someplace so I can relay it to O'Brien."

Cursing under his breath as the line abruptly went dead, Logan snarled as he clenched his teeth. Morgan had never trusted him fully. Which only made him more curious as to why he had trusted him to take care of Georgie, but whatever the reason, there was no way that Logan was going to let anything happen to the young woman that he was watching sleep. The more he learned about her and was around her, Logan realized that she was not the innocent girl that he had believed her to be everytime that he had observed her at Kelly's. She was a complicated puzzle that intrigued him more than he thought was possible.

Slipping the phone back into his jeans, he retook his seat and frowned. _Just how did this Diego factor into the equation and who was he to her? _he wondered. It was clear from what little Lorenzo had said that he had only come to warn her because of his son. Knowing that he needed to know the entire story, he leaned back and to try and relieve some of the tension in his neck. The only person who could explain all the players and their role was asleep, so it looked like it he would be waiting to piece together the puzzle.

OoOoOoOoOo

Maxie pushed past Elizabeth and glared at Jason. Cooper looked apologetically at the petite brunette before rolling his eyes at the pissed enforcer. It was clear to see from his stony face that he was not happy with the intrusion.

"Where the hell is my sister? And why would you send Logan with her, Jason? He is worthless!" she spat, not caring of the thunderous expression that she was recieving.

"Maxie, stay out of this."

"No way! Mac told me that he trusted you to keep Georgie alive and you freakin sent her off with a man that has no loyalty to anyone! She was better protected here, with all of us!"

"No loyalty?" Elizabeth shook her head at the blond. "Correct me if i am wrong, but didn't Logan help to keep Cooper alive over in Iraq? Aren't they best friends?"

Her face contorted with barely restrained rage, Maxie snarled. "So? What the hell does that have to do with my sister and this clusterfuck?"

Laying a hand on her slim shoulder, Cooper squeezed it gently. "Stop, Maxie. Elizabeth is correct. Logan is very good at protecting others. His instincts of when danger is near is some of the best that I have ever seen. And he will do anything to keep Georgie safe because she is your sister and he knows that I love you. I already told you this."

Exasperated, she threw her hands out to the side. "But I want her here!"

"So your wants are more important than your sister's life?" Jason demanded harshly, ignoring the way the snotty blond paled. "Because even with my protection, Alcazar still could reach her here. Georgie is better off moving around and keeping a low profile. I sent her and Hayes to meet up with a man that I trust more than anyone on this planet. Staying in Port Charles would have been a death sentence to her. Mac understood this. Hell, Frisco agreed and so did Felicia. What is your problem, Maxie? Grow up. There is more at stake than just your feelings."

Sagging against her boyfriend, her eyes watered as she accepted Jason's words. "Are you sure about Logan though? He is undependable at best."

Elizabeth linked her hands with Jason's and watched the girl that had made her a life a living hell in the past. The love that she had for Georgie was obvious though, and she felt compelled to try and reassure the younger woman, no matter of their past. "Maxie, have you never noticed that he watches Georgie when no one is watching? Or that he is always at Kelly's when she works?" Seeing Cooper's surprised look, Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, you two missed it. Logan will keep her safe, probably more than some nameless guard that Jason and Sonny could have assigned. He may not see it yet, and I know that she is clueless, but he cares for her. And those feelings will make him more determined. And I know who they are meeting up with. I know that you don't really like me, Maxie, but there is no one better, other than Jason. I would send either of my sons to him without a second thought."

Pondering the new and stunning revelations, Maxie grimaced. "He had better not take advantage of this situation. Georgie is better than him."

"Geez, Maxie! You are not her keeper! Your sister is a young woman. And my best friend is not the devil!" Cooper growled. "You need to leave it alone. Mac and your parents already told you that this was the best way." Offering the married a couple a small nod, he grabbed her arm and drug her from the house as she was still barking her unhappiness at Jason.

"She is crazy!" Jason shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose after locking the door.

"Definitely, but she cares about her sister. I may not like her, but I feel for her. Knowing that someone you love is in danger and not being able to do anything, it is hard, Jason."

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, the mobster brushed his lips against her neck. "I only hope that you are right about Hayes. I could have sent Milo or Marco with her. They are both more trustworthy than him. I agree with Maxie. Logan Hayes is unpredictable at best."

Turning to look at him with a knowing smirk on her face, Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "And all bets are off when feelings are involved, Jason. You know that. Between Logan and O'Brien, Georgie has the best protection that you can give her."

"And if she does not return those feelings that you assume that he has, Elizabeth, then what? He could get careless."

"Would you?" she wondered while already knowing the answer. Seeing his icy blue eyes soften, she snuggled into his chest. "And you know that Johnny will do whatever necessary too. In the meantime, you just have to find a way to contain Luis's plan and stop him."

"I will," he murmured before kissing her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all that are reading and reviewing! I appreciate your comments and am glad that you like the story so far. I always loved Georgie and miss her so much! I thought that how Logan was written wasted great potential.

Happy early holidays! I will try to update again soon, but it could be after Christmas with all the family coming in!

Also, to those that have asked, I am working on an Elizabeth story in my head. Should be starting it shortly too.

Chapter Three

"Georgie, come on baby doll, wake up. We are going to be landing soon."

Cracking her eyelids a fraction, she ran a hand through her hair. Waking up was never one of her favorite past times, especially since her life was so chaotic right now. "How long was I asleep?" she murmured, her voice still thick with sleep, as she stretched to loosen her tight muscles.

"A good bit," he drawled. "The pilot called back and said that we are about forty minutes away from landing."

Sitting up straighter, she grimaced. Georgie always liked to have things orderly, but this whole disaster was anything but. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she looked over at him. She was shocked to see his unguarded expression as he studied her. "Um, then what? Where are we suppose to go?"

Hearing the uncertainty, Logan shrugged. "Wherever you want. I spoke with Morgan while you were out. This O'Brien character will find us in a couple days. Jason has him checking some things out. We just need to keep a low profile, but anywhere in Florence is at your disposal for now."

"A shower would be perfect," she muttered while thinking over the events of the last twenty-four hours.

Placing a hand on hers, he felt her jerk under the contact and gave her a slow grin, which she just responded to with a glare. Amused, he chuckled and nodded toward the back of the jet. "There is a bathroom connected to the bedroom back there."

Averting her gaze, she pulled her hand from under his. "I need clothes to change into, Logan."

"Then it looks like a small shopping trip and then finding a hotel is the first order of business," he responded while seeing her cheeks blush. Knowing that she was uncomfortable, he wondered how she had stayed so shy while Maxie was anything but. Approaching the topic that he knew needed to be addressed before they left the relative safety of the aircraft, he blanked his features. "Georgie girl, I need to make something clear before we land. We are going to have to stick together, especially for right now while things are still so up in the air. And if you are skittish over that, it will attract attention that we do not need."

Her deep, dark eyes raised and flashed with panic and unease. She knew that he was correct, but the implication was something that she was terrified to contemplate. "I really don't think..."

Logan's silvery blue eyes sparkled as he rubbed a hand across his neck in a maneuver to stop his need to tease her. Georgie's natural urge to protest was not a surprise to him in the least, but it still peaked his urge to have some fun, but he refused to do that at her expense. Instead he wanted to make this as painless as possible for her. "It _must_ be done this way. Georgie, I cannot let you get a room of your own or be by yourself. You have to realize that."

"Logan," she paused and just sighed. She knew that it was useless to argue, and that he was right, but it still bothered her. Being in such close proximity with him would be almost impossible. There was something about him that had always made her slightly on edge. Sighing, she just groaned. "Fine."

"Hey." He reached over and grasped her arm as she raised her head. "I will keep you safe, Georgie. That is the only thing that matters at the moment."

"I know," she shifted so that there was more room between them, breaking the light contact that he had with her. "And I do appreciate all that you are doing, Logan, I really do. Everything is just so weird right now. With Luis alive, on a rampage, and having to leave my home and family, this is not real easy for me."

When she graced him with a timid smile, Logan moved over and wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders. The tears that she was trying so hard to hold back were shining in her eyes and he felt his gut clench. At first, she stiffened under the contact and then slowly relaxed into his embrace. "It will all be okay, doll," he murmured against her hair. "Everything will work out. You have Morgan and his men working to stop Alcazar, and then you have me and O'Brien here to help you until then. Nothing will happen, Georgie girl, I promise you that."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shopping had never been an activity that Logan had enjoyed or even particularly did very often, but grabbing the essentials with Georgie amused him. The woman was a walking and breathing egnima to him. One minute she would be all fire and fiesty, and then she would just go all shy and demure. But after making their way around a couple stores before finding a place, he had to shake his head. She had no trouble helping him shop and pick out clothes, and he honestly thought that the little devil had taken great lengths to make him squirm while picking out her own.

Exiting the last store, he inclined his head at one of the less grand hotels that was further down the strip. "Is that one okay with you? I think that one of the large one's would attract too much attention that we do not need."

"I don't need anything special and fancy, Logan. As long it is clean and has a shower, I am good to go."

As the crowd picked up in size, he took her smaller hand in his and started down the cobbled sidewalk at a leisurely pace. Walking in relative silence, they reached the hotel quickly. Obtaining a room and retrieving the keys, Logan then led a more subdued Georgie to the rented room. Breathing in, he unlocked the door and tossed the bags that he carried onto the king bed.

Georgie looked around and felt her breath hitch at seeing the close quarters that they would be in. She knew that Logan could be a player and a completely arrogant man at times, but she knew unconciously that he would not take advantage of the situation. However, the intimacy of sharing the room and bed could be problematic for her. Georgie was not as use to having someone in her space, and with the emotions that he could provoke without even trying, this could be hard on her.

"Go ahead and go shower and change. Then we will find some food. I know that you have to be hungry." He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and could see the internal struggle in her expression.

"Um, okay."

Releasing a breath as she escaped to the bathroom with her bags, Logan flopped into the chair that faced the television. Keeping Georgie safe from Alcazar may end up being the easier part of the job. It was the shadows in her eyes and the lost looks that could have the potential to bring the hardened man to his knees. It was no secret that most of Port Charles thought that he was an arrogant, cocky, and selfish man, but something tugged at him when it came to her. That was why Logan had mostly tried to avoid the youngest Jones sister. She was sweet and had an innocence to her that he did not want to ruin or taint. But after less than twenty-four hours with her, Logan knew that he had been kidding himself to think that he could pull this off without being effected.

His head jerked up as she opened the door. Grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt along with a pair of boxers, he stood. "Just let me get a shower and we will get some food." Placing his backup gun on the nightstand, he nodded at it. "Maxie once said that you are both trained with a firearm. Just in case."

"Don't worry, Logan. I may hate the thought, but Mac made sure that we could use one if needed." Running her fingers through her wet hair, she giggled. "I am actually a good shot. I just doubt that I could actually pull the trigger if it was a human, so don't take too long."

"No problemo, doll. Give me ten minutes." Entering the bathroom, he tossed his clothes onto the counter and groaned. He hoped that Morgan could make progress on finding Alcazar soon, or that this O'Brien showed up quicker than expected.

Stripping off his t-shirt, he unfasstened his jeans just as the cell phone rang. Pulling it from the pocket, Logan saw Morgan's number and answered. "Yeah?"

"We have a problem. Spinelli found traces of Alcazar taking off out of New York City about five hours ago, Logan. The flight plane was impossible to access, but I need you aware and ready to go at any moment. We have some allies over there that can be used if necessary, but I would prefer that Georgie be kept away from them unless there is no other option."

"Shit! He has to know that she is out of the State's."

"I'd guarantee it," Jason agreed. "Johnny is going to call your phone sometime later to get some info from you. He will most likely be joining you two in about four days. Your only focus is Georgie."

"I know. She will be protected."


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that everyone had a great holiday!

Thanks again to all those that have reviewed. I love the feedback and knowing that you all are enjoying the story!

Chapter Four

The cool night air ruffled her hair as they exited the small cafe that they had found on their walk. Dinner had been mostly silent, but surprisingly comfortable. While she was missing her family and the routine that she had back in Port Charles, Georgie had to admit that she felt safer with Logan than she would have ever imagined a couple days ago.

"It's getting late. Do you need anything else while we are out?" Logan asked while scanning the people on the sidewalk.

"Hmm, we need some drinks and some snacks maybe."

Pulling her back as a group of young teenagers scrambled by, he placed a hand on the small of her back. "Sounds good. I think that we will probably move tomorrow, so just enough for tonight and the morning."

"We just got here, Logan."

"I know. And I am sorry, but I think that we need to stay on the move for a couple days incase someone is trying to track us, Georgie. It will make us harder to find. Until O'Brien gets here, we cannot let out guard slip in the least."

Chewing on her bottom lip, she pointed to a small store and they made their way across the street to head there. "I know that you're right. I am just not that into the adventure and drama. I just want this all to end as soon as possible."

Glancing over and seeing that she was looking toward the canal that they were approaching, he steered her onto a small path that led down to the water. Seeing her eyes sparkle and the happiness creep across her face, he gave a crooked smile. Yes, they needed to be careful and on alert, but Logan was determined to give her some good memories of being in the country that he had known she dreamed of visiting. "It will be, doll. Morgan and everyone is looking. And you know that your bio father is coordinating with Mac to cover the legal angles. You will be back at Kelly's sooner than you think."

"Georgianna!"

Stunned to hear the female voice shout out her name, Georgie looked over at Logan with her wide eyes. Seeing him step in front of her and place his hand on the gun that was tucked into the back waist band of his pants, she looked over his shoulder and muttered a curse. While knowing that she was a danger herself, the woman's past connections could blow their low profile in seconds. Placing a soothing hand on Logan's, she pulled it to her side and linked their fingers so that they were holding hands.

"Brenda! I had no idea that you were in Italy."

Hearing the familiarity in the tone, Logan let his muscles relax but remained leery. Never being a man that believed in coincidences, he watched and studied the beautiful brunette who came to a stop in front of them. Logan could tell that Georgie knew the woman well, but was still just as uncomfortable with the chance meeting as he was.

Brenda Barrett hung back a step and smiled at Robin's cousin. "I am here on assignment for a shoot. I've missed all you guys. I have been meaning to get back to the State's to see Robin." Tilting her head, the supermodel let her eyes travel over the young man that was standing protectively near Georgie. "Hi. I am Brenda."

"Logan," he told her while wrapping an arm around Georgie's waist. It did not matter to him that Georgie evidently knew the other woman. Maintaining the cover story that they were using had to be done, especially for someone who could potentially blow their cover and endanger Georgie's life.

Making herself relax against his side, she looked up and into his light blue eyes. "Brenda is good friends with my cousin Robin. They have been tight for years." Looking back at Brenda, Georgie gave her a sincere smile. "Robin is doing great. I am sure that she would be thrilled to see you."

"I'm going to go back as soon as I can. I miss everybody. Are you and your boyfriend just on a trip? I never figured that Mac would go for that since you are the baby."

Smirking, Logan laughed. "He definitely wasn't what I would call enthused over the trip."

Scowling at that comment and the truth of it, Georgie tensed when she heard Brenda's answering statement.

"I am just happy to see you that you have put the whole mess of what happened with Dillon and then the incident with Diego and Sage behind you. I know that Robin was really concerned about how hard you took Sage's and then Diego's death."

Feeling her jerk, Logan looked down at the top of her head. It was clear that this was a conversation that Georgie had no desire to have with Brenda.

"I am fine and that is the past," she managed to choke out after swallowing hard. "Well, I hate to be rude, but Logan and I need to get going. We have had a long day."

Brenda laughed and winked. "Oh, I understand that. Maybe I will see you two again before you head back."

"Maybe," Georgie conceded quietly. "It was great to see you, Brenda. Call Robin sometime. I know that she would love it. Bye!"

Once away from the model, Logan looked down at Georgie and sighed. He could tell that she was just as uneasy about the encounter as he was, but wanted to know what her reasons were. While he may not have been close to her personally, he could read her body language well. "Let's get what we need, darlin, and get back to the room."

Fifteen minutes later, Georgie broke away from his side as she flopped on the bed after they walked back into the room. Kicking off her boots, she grimaced when he sat in the chair across from her. "We are going to have to leave, aren't we?"

"Why do you think that? Do you not trust Brenda completely?"

Pondering that, she rubbed her temples. "It really isn't that simple, Logan. Do you know anything about Brenda Barrett?"

"Just that she is Coop's aunt that he hardly mentioned. He was not close to her and barely talks to his mother now."

"Coop's aunt? Wow." Pulling her legs up so that she was sitting indian style, she shook her head to get back on track. "You need to call Jason. He knows more than I do. But at one time, Brenda was thought to be dead after a car wreck. It turns out that Luis Alcazar had found her in the water. She was with him on his yacht for a good while before she returned back to Port Charles. Brenda had some intense connections to that family, especially Luis." Seeing him narrow his eyes, she sighed. "I just have a hard time accepting that this was all chance. Maybe I am wrong, I hope I am anyway, but Jason knows more about that situation that I do. And he was married to her for a bit, so he knows Brenda's mind somewhat."

Logan snorted. "After seeing him with Elizabeth, it is hard to imagine him with anyone else. But you are right. Something feels off. I will call Morgan and see what he wants, but we are leaving this hotel in the morning at the latest." Deciding that now was not the time to broach the topic of his own questions about her and the Alcazar family, he nodded to the door. "I am going to go call him now. I'll be right outside, okay."

After giving a small nod, she waited until the door clicked before laying back and closing her eyes. No matter how much she wanted this over, Georgie was afraid that it was about to get ten times worse. While she hoped that Brenda would never do anything such as turn on her, especially since she had always been so close to Robin, Georgie was smart enough to know that it was a very slim possibility that they would have ran into one another in a forgien country. Wishing that she could just wish everything back to normal and return to her boring existance from just days ago, she rolled onto her side and stared at the wall. Strengthening herself mentally, she rose and started to repack the few things that she had taken out the shopping bags from earlier. If she knew anything about Jason or even Logan for that matter, she knew that they would moving tonight. There was too much risk if they chose to wait until morning.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tossing the phone on the desk, Jason pinched his nose. He had agreed with Logan's assessment. Something was off about them running into Brenda their first night in Italy. Not willing to take any chances with Georgie's life, he had agreed that leaving the hotel was the best option. He had also told Logan to destroy the cell that they were currently using and to pick up another tomorrow and to check in the next day. He wanted no way for anyone to trace the movements of the younger couple.

Elizabeth stopped in the doorway of his home office and leaned against the frame. "Are they safe?"

"I hope so, but I am worried. Johnny is still a couple days from reaching them. Then factor in that Brenda, of all people, showed up tonight, it is a good possibility that Luis could find them." Moving forward to wrap his arms around her, Jason rested his head on hers. "There is a chance that this could get really bad, Elizabeth."

"I know, but Georgie is stronger than everyone gives her credit for. She's had to be, Jason."

"It's not that. It's the power and uncertainty of Alcazar that worries me." Pausing as his phone rang, Jason looked at the caller ID and then answered. Listening to the report, he clenched his teeth and his hands.

"Damn, Johnny! I need you to get that taken care of. Immediately! I will tell Hayes when he checks in. They will be out of reach for a day. They ran into someone who knew Georgie. You need to be on the lookout for Brenda. She just _happened_ upon them this evening." Grimacing at the reply, Jason's eyes turned cold. "Handle it and do it right. No mistakes and no mercy. If you find out that she is feeding them info, you treat her like any other threat, O'Brien."

Waiting until he tossed the phone back down, Elizabeth rubbed his shoulders. "Bad?"

"More than you or I could have imagined," he whispered to her. "It's very bad. Logan and especially Georgie are in a dangerous game right now, Elizabeth. And all the rules have just been thrown out the door. And I just told Hayes to destroy the only way I have to communicate with him and to call me in a day to check in."

Nipping at her lip, she winced. "Please say that they are moving from where they are though. It gives them a better chance until you can update him."

"They are," he affirmed. "Logan is smart. He already knew that they would need to go."

"And is the new information that bad? I mean, how much worse could it get?" she asked softly.

Bringing her back to him, Jason kissed Elizabeth's mouth briefly. "It is a lot more personal now, Elizabeth. Trust me, Georgie has bigger problems than Luis. After what Johnny just saw, I even wonder if Luis is actually alive. I need to find Lorenzo. I think he lied to cover someone else's tracks and put us all on the wrong trail. While he may not want her dead or hurt, I think that he left her vulnerable."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Who did Johnny see?" Hearing the name, her eyes snapped open and she gasped. "Jason, this has to have been in the works from the beginning!"

"I think so too. And that means that he is not only dangerous, but is obsessed."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just an FYI- Dillon is not dead. While he dated Georgie, he cheated on her with Lulu. Diego and Sage were the two that was referred to as dead in Chapter 4. Dillon is back in Port Charles chasing after Lulu who is playing all the men that are interested in her against one another. Lulu and Logan ended because he refused to play the games that she liked so much.

Hope that clarified some misunderstandings. I never meant to infer that Dillon was dead. Sorry about that! Hope you are still liking the story. Looking forward to more comments. It helps me sometime shape the story and to explain what may have not been real clear.

Chapter Five

Exhausted beyond anything that she had ever experienced before, Georgie let her eyes flutter closed. They had been on the move by train every since Logan had ended the phone conversation with Jason last night. Going on twelve hours with no sleep and emotionally drained, she knew that she had to rest. Cracking an eye, she looked across the small private compartment that Logan had paid for.

Folding the newspaper that he had been reading, Logan focused his attention on her. The dark circles under her normally bright brown eyes caused him to wince. Being in the military and fighting in the war had taught him to function on little to no sleep for days. But it was clear that Georgie was close to collapsing. "You need to sleep, if you can. We still have three more stops before we are getting off."

"How long will that be?" she murmured while trying to get more comfortable on the bench.

"About six hours. I picked a location that is not real popular with tourists." Moving over so that he was sitting beside her, he chuckled when she immediately rested her head against his shoulder and snuggled into his side. "Amazing how you would have snarled at me only days ago for attempting to sit next you."

"I don't snarl, Logan. Besides, you only showed me and most of the town an angry version of you." She stiffened a bit as he shifted so that his arm was around her, pulling her closer to him. But when he stilled and she was more comfortable than before, Georgie yawned. "You are a complicated person to read, Logan."

"Naw, doll, people tend to always see the worst. Why try when they already have made up their mind?" Running a hand over her back, he fell silent as her breathing deepened. Looking down at her sleeping form, he smirked. While she was still careful and unsure, it was obvious that she was loosening up around him and starting to trust him.

Looking over at the door to the compartment, he saw that it was locked and knew that he needed to get some rest too. Letting his own eyes close, he inhaled the vanilla and brown sugar scent that he always associated with her. Sliding his hand down and resting it on the curve of her waist, he slowly followed her into a light sleep.

Five hours later, Logan slowly woke. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness in the room, he lost all traces of sleepiness when he felt Georgie moved slightly in her sleep. Realizing that they had somehow rearranged themselves so that they were both laying on their sides facing each other with her tucked into his arms and their legs twined together, he lifted an eyebrow. Feeling his body react to the woman in his embrace, he inhaled sharply. The last thing that Logan needed or wanted was to do anything to make Georgie go back to being constantly on guard with him. Just as he was thinking over his options of getting up without awakening her, he felt her breathing pattern change. Not wanting to embarress her, Logan closed his eyes and evened his own respirations out, feigning sleep.

Swallowing hard as she felt the muscular body pressed to hers, Georgie's eyes flew open. The sight of the man that she was facing both eased her fear but caused a small blush to spread across her cheeks. Gingerly disentangling herself from him, she scooted back to the edge of the bench and slowly set up, swinging her feet so that they were touching the floor. Resting her head in her hands, she inwardly groaned. The mixed emotions that the playboy Texan had provoked in her since the first time he had spoken to her at Kelly's was back and worse than ever. She had been afraid that the forced closeness of this situation would weaken the walls that she had built around herself after her disastrous relationships with Dillon and Diego.

Feeling him watching her, she blew her bangs away from her eyes before glancing back at him after checking her watch. "Our stop is about thirty minutes minutes or so away."

"Good." Easing up beside her, Logan ran a hand through his hair. "We need a good meal and to pick up a phone to contact Morgan."

"I wish I could talk to my family," she whispered wistfully. "I know that Mac has to be worried and that Maxie is driving everyone to the brink of insanity."

"Well, your sister has Coop. He is a pro at handling people that tend to be uncontrollable." Seeing her grin, he winked playfully. "And Mac is being kept informed that you are safe. You know that Morgan would never let him know where you are exactly because you never know who could be listening, but he is a parent too. He understands needing the reassurance that you are safe."

"I know, but it is not the same."

Grabbing her sneakers and handing them to her, he then slid his feet into his boots and started lacing them up. "I know, baby girl, but it the safest way for them and us. It sucks, but is for the best."

"Don't you miss Coop and your friends?"

"Coop knows and expects me to do exactly what I am, Georgie. As for everybody else, there is nothing in Port Charles that ties me there, except for Coop and my job. My father certainly could not care that I am gone and my ma passed away before I left for the war."

Forty minutes later, Logan led her from the train station and toward a small shopping area. They stayed together as he picked up a prepaid phone and some other necessities. As they left the stores, she pointed to the fountain that was surrounded by benches and different flowering bushes. The area was deserted as the sky darkened rain clouds slowly rolled in the distance.

"Tell ya what, lets grab some takeout from that cafe and we can eat there before finding lodging for the night. The storm is still a ways out."

Drawn by the tranquil peacefulness, she looked at the sculptures that were flanking the fountain. "I could just wait here for you."

Stopping, he tipped her chin upward so that he could see her eyes. "Not a chance, baby doll. You are stuck with me glued to your side." Seeing the flash in her eyes, he shook his head at her stubborn streak. "No way, Georgie. Let's go before it gets too late and they close the cafe. You have to be hungry."

Pouting, she walked beside him without a word. Once they had received their food and Logan had talked to the waiter, they finally sat on a bench that faced the middle of the square. "This is gorgeous. I am amazed that more people are not here."

"The man said that it closes at dark. We only have about twenty minutes to enjoy it." Popping a fry in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed, happy to have something hot instead of just a snack. "He also said this small village has no hotel, only a B&B. He called his wife's family, who runs it. They are saving us a room."

Arching a brow, she sat her chicken finger back in it's container. "We can't stay there, Logan. It will place others in danger."

"We are only staying tonight. Tomorrow we are moving to a larger city. I just wanted some distance between us and Brenda. Something just felt off about that run in. And something tells me that O'Brien would not exactly fit in at the B&B."

Laughter erupted from her. Laughing so hard that she had to wipe tears away, Georgie could see the look of horror on the older man's face. "Let's just say that he would definitely question your choice."

"You know him well?"

"Johnny? Every since I can remember, he was around. He was one of the men that always came in to Kelly's at closing time. We all thought that he was dead though. I guess Jason just helped him hide. I know that Elizabeth always adored him. Him and Francis guarded her when she was younger, before she even had Cam."

Balling up the wrapper from his burger, he tossed it in the bag and settled back to wait on her to finish. "You seem comfortable with the idea of him being around."

"Johnny is great. He is funny and was always friendly."

"I bet your father just loves that you are so close to Morgan's wife and his men."

"I judge people on who they are, Logan, not what they do for a living. Elizabeth was not with Jason when her and I became such good friends and I would babysit Cam. And while he may not like Jason's lifestyle, I know that Mac respects him as a person. It's Sonny that he can not tolerate." Placing her own trash in the bag, she stood and gazed back at the fountain. Something about it tugged at her.

Rising and tossing the bag in the trash, Logan picked up the shopping bags and touched her arm. "Come on, we have to go. We both need way more rest than what we got on the train." Ignoring her small blush, he took her hand and started down a cobbled path.

Logan cursed under his breath after thanking the middle age woman that had led them to a room. It was clean and warm, but it was not what he expected. The room contained a dresser with a tv and a full size bed. No other furniture graced the room and it was too small for there to have been any. Feeling uneasy with her silence, Logan looked over at Georgie.

The clear surprise on his face made her giggle. "Somehow I am not surprised too much, Logan, although I had hoped for more room. B&B's are for couples. This is the expected room."

"Yeah, well, there is not even enough room on the floor to stretch out."

That single statement caused her look away. "We will just have to share, like we did on the train," she told him softly.

Letting the bags drop onto the floor in front of the door, Logan stepped up behind her. "Georgie..." he started.

Keeping her voice even, she moved toward the connecting bathroom. "Logan, it will be fine. I am going to shower while you get the phone activated and charging so that you can check in with Jason in the morning."

Watching her escape to the other room, he rubbed his neck. While he was glad to see that she trusted him, he wanted to beat his head off of the wall. Being this close to her, especially sleeping in the same damn bed with her, was going to test his will power more than he wanted to admit. The feel of her in his arms was still etched in his mind from earlier. Growling in frustration, he grabbed the cell phone package and tore it open.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

No one would ever convince him that a beautiful woman could not cause utter devastation to a man and make rational thought almost impossible under certain circumstances. Logan had awoke with Georgie's petite and curvy body intertwined with his. Her head rested on his chest with her arm wrapped securely around his abdomen and her left leg snuggled in between his own. Instantly aroused by the intimate positioning, Logan gritted his teeth and hissed.

Determined to block the raging emotions coursing through him, he tried to shift away but stopped immediately when she whimpered and tightened her hold on him. Once he had calmed his body some, he could feel her trembling slightly.

Now worried about whatever she was dreaming of, Logan lightly rubbed her back with his hand. Within minutes, she exhaled against his chest and murmured incoherently as her body relaxed and molded to his. Closing his eyes, he danced his fingertips over her shoulder and then bare arm.

When Jason had trusted him with her safety, Logan had been afraid that this would happen. The feelings that he had fought since the first time that he had laid eyes on her where growing. And then factor in the forced closeness and developing friendship between them, and Logan knew that this could easily lead to problems. Everyone pegged him as a carefree, bad boy that did not care who he hurt as long as he got what he wanted. And while there was some truth to that, Logan made it a rule to never be involved with women that expected more than he could give. But something was different about the younger woman in his arms. She tugged at a part of his soul that he kept hidden from everyone. The only person that knew that he could actually have a conscious was Coop and he honestly thought that Logan was loosing what bit of one that he possessed.

"Logan?" Georgie murmured sleepily as she shifted, still half out of it.

"Shh. I'm right here, baby doll. Get some sleep." Waiting until she had settled back down, he ran his fingers through her silky hair. Brushing his lips over her forehead, Logan understood that it was more important than ever for this O'Brien to show up. Being with Georgie, especially considering that she was vulnerable and depending on him, was too much. Without her pushing him away, this situation could spiral in a direction that neither needed at the moment. He would call Morgan at first light and find out where in the hell O'Brien was. Georgie deserved better than him, and he knew that. He just needed to put the distance back between them before they both made a mistake by acting on what was simmering between them.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jesus, Hayes! Thank God that you two are okay."

Holding the phone away from his ear, he glared at the device. "Quit yelling. I can hear you just fine."

"Just shut the hell up. Johnny gathered some info that changes everything."

Looking up as the bathroom door opened and Georgie entered the room fresh from a shower, he gave her a tight smile. "Care to enlighten me? And when will he be arriving, by the way?"

"Johnny will be joining you in a couple days. I have him doing something at the moment. Spinelli and Bernie are looking for proof that Luis is alive and so far that has turned up nothing. I think that Lorenzo warned Georgie that she was in danger, but could not bring himself to tell her exactly who it was from. But Johnny found that out."

Unsure of what Jason was trying to tell him, Logan scowled. "Are you saying that he is the one after her?"

"No! But his son is. Diego Alcazar is the person that Johnny recognized arriving at the Alcazar Estate in Italy. He is heavily guarded, but O'Brien is looking for a weakness. Lorenzo is in South America. I had some men track him to make sure."

"Shit!" Turning so that Georgie could not see his expression, he lowered his voice. "Where should we go? Should we get back on a jet and head to Port Charles?"

"No. He has too many people here to use against her. I agree with Elizabeth that she would never forgiver herself if anything happened to her family because he followed her back home. Georgie has to be told, Logan. Her past with Diego is complicated from what little I know and she deserves to be told the truth. She also may be able to tell us what the hell he is thinking. Can you do that and keep moving until we can get to him?"

"Of course I can, but why not just take care of the problem for good, now?"

"We are, but you don't fully understand the connections that Lorenzo has to different _government_ agencies. This has to be handled so that there is no link to us, for my guys and all of us. Move out of Italy. Johnny will find you soon, but I want all the intel that he can gather. You are responsible for Georgie at all costs, Logan."

Tossing the phone on the bed, he shoved his hands through his hair. Logan felt her slender fingers grip his wrist as she moved to stand beside him. Hating the way that she trembled, he wished that he did not have the news that he did.

"Logan?" When he turned and she saw the worry in his eyes, she started to step back but he caught her forearm, stopping her. But it was the comment that caused her to pale and sway.

"Georgie, tell me about Diego."

"What? What about Diego? He is dead, Logan. Let's just leave it at that."

"That's just it. He is not dead. O'Brien saw him at the airport and followed him to his father's place here in Italy." Catching her as her legs gave out, he sat her back on the bed. "I know that this is a shock. But you have to tell us whatever you can about him and why he would go after you. And why his own father would warn you, even if he lied about who the threat actually was."

Wiping her face and gathering her emotions, she blinked back the moisture in her eyes. When she raised her face to look at him, her hollowed expression gave him pause.

"Georgie, honey, you _have_ to talk to me. Otherwise it will be harder to protect you. Don't let him have the advantage."

Shoving past him and reaching for her jacket, she gasped when he grabbed her waist and whirled her around, pushing her into the wall. Trapping her body with his, he watched her struggle to hide the fear and pain in her eyes. Instinctively knowing that it was not from him, Logan understood that she was close to breaking. The way that she had shut down at hearing Diego was alive spoke volumes. Cupping her face, he gentled his hold. "Please, Georgie." When she dissolved into tears, he brought her to him and held her, knowing that whatever she was holding back was destroying her. Sliding to the floor with her, Logan cradled her in his lap.

"Come on, baby doll. This is tearing you apart and giving him a power over you. Talk to me."

"I can't," she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder.

Hearing the way that her voice broke, he clenched his jaw. It was painfully obvious that whatever she was holding back was big. And no matter how much that they needed the information, he refused to push her anymore. "Okay, Georgie girl. I won't push the issue. But if you ever need to talk, I will always listen." Resting his forehead on hers, he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "We have to leave soon. Getting out of Italy just became our main goal."

"The faster the better," she agreed in a hoarse voice. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Thanks, Lo. For everything."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We are going to have to stop soon. We both need a hot meal and time out of this freakin car."

"Thank God. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to ever stop."

Logan looked at her out of the corner of his eye and immediately realized the problem. Georgie was bouncing in her seat, obviously unable to sit still and clearly uncomfortable. "Geez, Georgie, why didn't you just say that you had to go?"

Throwing him a frown, she wiggled a bit in her seat. "I would have if there had been any place to go. I haven't seen a damn gas station or store in hours, Logan."

"According to the signs, we are about thirty more minutes from a town." Noticing her bite her lip, he grinned. While he had no problem pissing in a field, he had a hard time imagining her liking that idea, but it was the only solution that he could offer. "I could always pull over if I find a spot with some coverage."

"I'll pass, thanks." Ignoring his snort, she arched her back to help relieve some of the cramping in the muscles from being in the car for so long. "God, I just want a meal that takes longer than five minutes to cook and a nice hot bath."

Choosing to not comment on the last part, he bit back a grin. "This Texas boy could sure use a steak."

"Steak, baked potato, and a salad."

"No salad for me. Add on a nice cold beer though." He grimaced as his stomach growled. "Now I am craving it. I hope the next town has a place to get it."

Fifteen minutes later, he spotted the sign for the approaching exit and slowed the small car down. "Keep your eyes peeled for hotel or a place to eat, Georgie girl."

Leaning close to Logan, she pointed at the hotel. "There is one, unless you want something less expensive."

"Money isn't the concern. Morgan handed me quiet a bit and I know how to get more if we run low. It's the procedures of the big hotels, darlin. They want credit cards and ID's. Being this close to Milan, I would rather just stay in a small chain. As long as it is clean, I am happy." Seeing her nod in understanding, he caught sight of a small hotel. "Let's get checked in here and you can do whatever you need to while I find out where we can get some red meat."

Entering the small room behind Logan, she wished that they could just go back home. This moving from place to place was not an adventure that she was enjoying. She would much rather be in the comfort of her hometown. But she had heard Logan ask if they should come back, and she trusted Jason to keep her safe, so she would do it his way.

Stopping, Logan turned and caught her as she stumbled into him. Seeing the faraway look in her eyes, he ran a fingertip down her cheek and tilted her face so that she was looking directly at him. "You go get freshened up, baby girl, and I will look at the phone book and see what exactly are our options on dinner." He waited until her eyes lost the haunted quality that he had observed before releasing her. As she skirted past him and to the attached bathroom, he closed his eyes and prayed that Morgan and the rest of the guys were close to ending this. After last night and then this morning, Logan knew that he was in deep trouble.

Deciding that they would just walk around the small streets until they found a place that appealed to them, he pulled his phone out and checked to see if they had missed any calls while on the country roads. Seeing the text from Jason, he shook his head. It seemed that the big, bad mobster had a weakness, a person that made him more human than most believed. Reading the text, he almost snorted. It seemed that Elizabeth Morgan was capable of giving orders too.

"Any news?"

"Elizabeth wants you to call her." Tossing her the phone when she held out her hand, he watched as she twisted her necklace and nibbled on her lip. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air while you call her. I will be right outside."

Waiting until she heard the door click close, Georgie exhaled and dialed. Hearing the worry and relief mixed together in her friend's voice when she answered, Georgie had to blink back the tears. "Hey. Logan said that you wanted me to call."

"Thank God! I have been so worried about you! How are you?"

"I'm alright, Elizabeth. Logan is keeping me safe. While I am exhausted from all the moving and traveling, we are staying safe and out of trouble."

"That is not what I meant, Georgie." Elizabeth paused and Georgie sat on the bed and picked at the frayed strings on her capri pants. "I was asking about you emotionally, Georgie. Jason told me that Johnny spotted Diego. You have to be having a hard dealing time with that."

Voice cracking, Georgie let her emotions go. "I thought that I could handle this, Liz, but now I am not so sure. I wanted to die when Logan told me that he was alive. Just hearing his name made me sick. I thought that it was all over, that it ended once he died. But he can't even stay dead!"

Recognizing the pain and turmoil, Elizabeth wished that there was something that she could say, but the truth was that no one could make the pain go away. "I know. When I overheard, I thought that Johnny had to be wrong, but he sent pictures. It really is Diego."

"It's a freakin nightmare, one that I wish I could wake up from! I made a mistake, a horrible one I admit, but how long am I suppose to pay for it, Liz? What more could he possibly want? I think that I would have been better off thinking that it was Luis. I wish that Logan had not told me the truth."

"Have you told Logan any of it?"

"No! And I am not going to! You can't either!" she practically screamed. Seeing Logan enter the room and look at her questioningly and with confusion, Georgie turned her back to the door. "Look, I am sorry. But that is my choice, Liz. I made my decision way before this, and I intend to stick with it."

Sadness tinged her voice as she sighed. "I know, and I do understand, Georgie. I just think that it will come out, no matter how hard you try to pretend otherwise. I know that it is probably getting late there. You can call me whenever you need. You are not alone anymore. You have lots of people that are willing to help you in amy way needed, Georgie. Hang in there."

"Thanks. Give the boys a hug for me."

"I will. You be safe, Georgie, and listen to Logan. Him and OB will keep you protected. I miss you, we all do."

Ending the call, she dropped the phone on the comforter and moaned as she ran her hands through her hair. Feeling Logan move up behind her, she turned and met his piercing stare. When he wiped away a tear from her lashes, she easily went into his arms and settled against his chest, taking comfort in the warmth of his arms.

Elizabeth switched off the speaker, then hung up the phone, and moved to stand in front of the fireplace, wrapping her arms around herself. She knew that he was watching her, but refused to acknowledge any of what he had overheard. But when he called her name softly, she turned and saw that he had heard enough. It was in his eyes. "It's not your call, Jase. You know that."

"Elizabeth..."

"NO. You take care of Diego and the threat that he poses to her now. That will do more than anything else ever could. Stay out of the rest of what you think you know, Jason. It is not your place to interfer or to know what happened in the past."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking hand in hand, Logan and Georgie explored the town's shops. She had been subdued since she had pushed him away and fled to the bathroom to pull herself together. While he had always kept his distance from her before, he had often watched her. And comparing all the things that he knew, Logan found it hard to even think that she was being overly emotional. He had seen her angry, happy, hurt, and sad in the past, and none of those situations compared to whatever she was trying to keep to herself now. While he really wanted to respect her privacy, he was beginning to think that pushing her to talk may help her, especially after she had lashed out at Elizabeth. They were often seen talking together or having lunch. It was common knowledge that the two were close, even with Maxie's hatred of the older brunette. So her snapping at the only woman that she could really talk with at the moment told him that it was likely that Elizabeth already knew about whatever was bothering Georgie and had tried to discuss it with her.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he frowned at the place that she was nodding to. "Hell, no! You have lost your mind, Georgie girl."

"I've been in bars before, Logan." Rolling her eyes, she gave him a knowing look. "You are the one that wanted a beer, not me. Do you wanna go in there or not? Because I am hungry and plan to eat sometime soon."

"You are a freakin brat!" Wrapping an arm around her waist, he guided her away from the loud bar. "I saw a little diner about a block over. I betcha they have a decent steak."

"Never thought you could be responsible, Logan," she snarked, half sneering, half laughing. " But I am impressed."

Bumping his hip into hers, he gave her a smug grin. "Honey, you have no idea how responsible I have been since we left. You really would be impressed."

"Huh?" Her brows wrinkled in confusion. "I know that you are helping me, Lo. I hope you know that I do appreciate you being here with me."

"No thanks are necessary, but that isn't what I meant." Feeling eyes on them, he slowed his steps as he scanned the crowd. While it was not a threatening sensation that he was picking up, Logan knew that any attention that they drew could be really bad for them in the long run.

The swift change in his body language caused her to also search the streets, instinctively knowing that he had picked up on something that she had not. She was just getting ready to shrug off the concern until her eyes met the emerald green orbs as a man stepped out from a shadowed area. Seeing him, Georgie squealed and broke free from Logan.

He could tell that she was instantly relaxed once she had made visual contact with the man that had been watching them. Letting her go, Logan watched as the older man caught her as she launched herself at him and smiled as she chattered in his ear. But Logan knew that O'Brien, who he was positive was this man, should have still been on Diego's trail. When their eyes connected, he knew that whatever was coming was bad.

"Sorry, kids. I assume that you were looking for a place to eat, but I really think that grabbing a couple pizzas and heading back to where you are staying would be better." Looking over Georgie's head, he met Logan's eyes and nodded. "I know that you already figured it out by Georgie's reaction, but I am Johnny O'Brien. Before we say much else, we need to be at the room that you are renting."

Without thinking, Georgie stepped back and linked her hand with Logan's. "Okay. We can pick some up food from the place across from the gardens that we passed."

Tucking away everything that he was picking up on, he mentally shook his head. How Elizabeth could be so damn right all time completely amazed him. Johnny shook his head once at Logan, who's eyes narrowed. "I will pick up the pizza and some drinks, Georgie. You and Logan head on back. I will meet you there in about thirty or so minutes."

"You know which room?" Logan asked.

The Irishman chuckled. "Yep, room 414."

"Cool. See you there." He waited for her to hug him again and then pulled Georgie close as they started back to the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that O'Brien was already lost in the crowd and nowhere to been seen.

"I thought that he was at least a couple days from showing up, Logan."

"I did too," he admitted. "So did Morgan last I talked with him." Feeling her shiver, he squeezed her side gently. "No matter what, you will be just fine, Georgie. I promise you that."

Ten minutes after they had entered their room, Logan was flipping through the channels while Georgie bathed and changed when Johnny waltzed into the room with three pizzas, a twelve pack of beer, and some sodas. After sitting the stuff in his arms on the small desk, Johnny studied the man that watched him with a bland expression.

"Where is Georgie?"

"She wanted to take a bath and change before she ate." Grabbing a beer from the table, he twisted the lid off. "Care to explain why you aren't watching Diego Alcazar at the moment. Unless the bastard is dead?"

Opening his own beer, Johnny grimaced. "I wish it had been that easy, I really do. I have a couple of men that I trust looking after him." Hearing the water start up again in the bathroom, he cast a sad look that way. "You have to get her as far away from him as you can, Logan."

"Wouldn't we better off if we just took him out?"

"I would love to, and trust me, I will before this is over, but I have to be able to get to him, Hayes. He is not exactly walking down the street unprotected. Anytime that he travels, it with at least ten armed guards and in amored vehicles. We will get him, but it will take time and patience." Lowering his voice, he leaned forward. "He is massing all the families that were loyal to Luis and his father here in Italy, asking for their help in keeping a watch out for Georgie, and trust me, they are numerous. He wants Georgie alive and unharmed. He is not planning to kill her. As far we can tell, he plans to keep her, almost like a fucking pet. All that we can gather points to him expanding his uncle's properties. It looks like Lorenzo is staying away at this time. But since he did somewhat warn Georgie, I would say that he does not approve of his son's actions." Seeing the rage, Johnny held up his hand to stop the explosion that he could see coming. "You cannot take her back to Port Charles either. He would decimate her family to get to her. But Italy is no longer safe. You have to leave and try and keep off the radar."

"And what will you be doing? Don't get me wrong, I will do anything to keep her safe and away from that psychopath. But why are you willing to send her off with only me?"

"Not exactly my favorite choice, Hayes." Johnny opened a box and grabbed a piece of the pizza. "Morgan wants me on Diego for now. I am one of the few that worked for that family at one time. We are hoping that I can pick up on a way in. But I can tell you that I won't be too far away from you. He is tracking her. His men usually end up about half a day behind you."

Logan snarled and tipped his beer back and drained it as the bathroom door opened. They both looked over to see Georgie exit the room dressed in sleep pants and a snug t-shirt. Her hair was still wet and hung in loose curls, barely reaching her shoulders. Offering them both a shy smile, she moved around the bed and grabbed a diet pepsi. Something set her off as she looked at O'Brien. Both men saw her eyes flash and then her expression go unnaturally sweet.

"So, I have a question, OB?"

Recognizing the same tone that Elizabeth had used when she planning something, he groaned. "You know, I always thought that you were a sweet kid, Georgie. But right now you are acting like Lizbits did before she would pull Francis and myself into a hell of a mess. So do me favor, cutie, just spit it out."

"Hmm, being compared to Elizabeth? I could do worse." Taking a slice of the pizza, she watched him as his eyes followed her wearily, but it was the pity that she detected that angered her. "But what I want to know is simple and relatively painless for you to answer. All I want is a yes or no. Can you do that for me?"

"If I can, but you know that there are somethings that I cannot discuss with you."

"Fair enough." Stopping and twisting her necklace a couple times, she finally raised her eyes. When they collided with his, Johnny wished that he had never agreed to this because he was certain about what was coming. "Did she tell you?"

Logan's head jerked up and looked between the two. He could see that O'Brien was not happy with the conversation and that Georgie was getting pissed. "Hey..."

"No, Logan, I want an answer. Let him answer. It is not a hard question."

"No, she never said a word. To be honest, I never thought that she knew." Seeing her pale, Johnny sighed. "I am paid to observe. Did you forget that I was working for Lorenzo at the time. Although I was trying to gain information for Corinthos, I still worked as a foot soldier, Georgie."

Moving away from him, she held up a hand. "Okay, I understand. Just stop, please." Taking a steadying breath, she picked at the cheese on the pizza in her hand. "Where are we going now?"

Unable to stop himself, Logan took her hand and pulled her down beside him on the bed. He could feel the shivers that were ever so lightly racking her body. Wanting answers, he was getting ready to demand them when he caught O'Brien's warning look. It was clear that the older guard was not willing to explain what he had just witnessed between the two.

"You and Hayes have to leave, Georgie. Getting out of Italy is the main goal. I have some more cash and a list of contacts for you to use in an emergency. You go wherever you want, except for Port Charles. He has a couple of men waiting there to grab you or a member of your family as soon as you go back home. Personally, I would say that France or Spain are your closest options. But then you have to keep moving."

"And you?"

"I already explained to Logan. I spoke with Morgan and updated him right before I met you in town. I am staying here, or wherever this bastards goes. I know how the men operate. It will be easier for me to stay on them than anyone else. I am dead, after all. But in the meantime, you two have to get the hell out of here at first light. The sooner you get out of Italy, the better." Tossing Logan another beer, he continued. "Jason wants daily check in calls. He also said that he would like to keep it just you two for now, especially while still in Italy and any other surrounding country. Too much attention and you are screwed. Right now, most people that will see you will assume that you are a young couple just traveling. You want to keep it like that, kids. You are less noticable if you are wrapped up in one another."

"Freaking fantastic. So we are suppose to parade around multiple countries and pretend that we are happily involved. Working for the mob sure doesn't make you very bright or original, huh!"

Both men looked at her and then each other.

"Georgie, I hate to break it to you, kid, but that is exactly what you have been doing. When I found you two earlier tonight, I would have assumed that you were just another young couple if I knew nothing about you." Johnny chuckled at her scowl. "Just do what you have been. We are working on everything else, kiddo."

"I think that I should start drinking. It might help my sanity," she muttered.

"Somehow, I doubt that your father would too pleased if you return home drinking all the time. I am sure that I would be blamed for that."

"Probably, but it's better than me going home in a freakin box or straight jacket."

Silence descended on the room. Figuring that he had done nothing but upset her since she had left the bathroom, Johnny stood and studied her for a couple seconds. He had not lied to her earlier. There was something special about her that reminded him of Elizabeth. They were both fighters and had a certain spark in their eyes. "Georgie, I know that you are strong and can do this. You just have to have faith that we are going to protect you." Taking an envelope out of his jacket pocket, he laid it on the desk. "Money, the list that I mentioned, and a couple of fake ID's for you two. Just stay on the move and make sure to keep in contact."

Being a bitch was never a strong point for her and she did not want it to start being now. Standing, she sighed as she hugged him goodbye. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I understand, but he doesn't, Georgie. Cut him a break, kiddo. Try to stay positive. It will help." Kissing her cheek, he gave her a playful wink. Looking back at the younger man, he thought of the file that Jason had sent him. His skill level with most weapons was impressive, but it was the thinking on his feet that had stood out the most, especially in the military files. Hayes may have been considered hot tempered, but he was one of the few that could react correctly without thinking about. His instincts were well known already in the ranks of the men that he worked with. "Whatever means necessary, Hayes. We will move in and clean up any mess that you may have to make. And trust me when I say that the WSB will also cover your ass legally. Be out of here by eight tomorrow. Be careful and stay together, no matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The room was lit only by the flickering light of the television. Nursing the beer that he held in his hand, Logan leaned back against the headboard of the bed. Letting his gaze drift to the woman that was sleeping beside him, curled onto her side, he wished that he understood what she was hiding from. It was clear from watching her with Johnny and just her reactions to certain comments, that Georgie Jones was not as uncomplicated as he had always assumed. Behind the cheerful and upbeat personality that she showed others, was something that he was all too familiar with, pain and anger at whatever had caused the haunted look that would break free now and then whenever her guard was weakened.

Glancing at his watch, he frowned at seeing that it was past one. He needed some sleep. They had a long couple days ahead of them to get out of Italy. After crossing into France, he was thinking about trying to convince her to travel to Ireland. With her love of literature, fokelore, and history, he figured that the beautiful countryside would be something that she would enjoy. Placing the empty bottle on the beside table, Logan laid on his back with one arm propped under his head.

While he could have used a break from being so close to her at all times, Logan knew that it was not going to happen. After listening to Johnny earlier, he agreed that it was best that he kept up survielence on Diego's movements. The man seemed to be able to move around like a ghost, unseen.

Rolling onto his side, he closed his eyes and growled as her scent surrounded him. Feeling her shift and whimper slightly, he looked at her again. Her features were tense and her mucles tightened, almost in fear. Playing with fire, he rearranged his body and gathered her close. When she relaxed and murmured into his neck, he wished that he had drank enough to pass out. It was going to be a long night with her curvy body pressed next to him. But he was beginning to believe that it was where she belonged. She fit him perfectly, which only made him that much more uncomfortable with all the time that they were alone together. It was not helping to stop what he already felt her. In fact, it was the opposite. _Sometimes having a conscious sucked_, he thought with a frown as he prayed for sleep.

Bolting upright in bed, Georgie scrambled backwards, sleep still clouding her half opened eyes. Striking out at the hands that reached for her, she cried out.

"Georgie!" Logan tightened his grip on her forearms and cursed as she kicked at him. Afraid that she would hurt herself by struggling, he trapped her underneath him and pinned her to the bed, keeping the pressure of his own body light but with enough force that she could not wiggle away. "Come on, baby! Wake up. It's okay. You are okay," he whispered urgently as she went completely still.

"L-logan?"

Releasing the hold on her arms, he brushed a lock of hair away from flushed face. "Yea, it's me." When she started to try and slide out from under him, he immediately stilled her retreat by letting more of his weight trap her. "Hey, stop. It's okay, Georgie. Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong."

"N-nothing," she stuttered while avoiding looking at him. "Just a bad dream."

Capturing her chin, he stilled her movements. "One that gets worse each time that you fall asleep. I admit that this is the first time that you have really dreamed enough that you screamed out, but you have been restless and whimpering in your sleep every since we left Port Charles."

Dropping her head back into the pillow, she shook her head as he thumbed a tear off of her face. "Please, just leave it alone, Logan. I am fine, I promise."

Moving so that he was on his side, Logan adjusted his hold on her so that her back rested against him. Her head was tucked under his chin and he soothed her hair behind her ear. "You are hurting, Georgie. A blind person could see that. Do not shut me out, baby girl. I just want to help you."

"No one can erase the past," she muttered before thinking. "Logan, I am sorry that I woke you and that I am disrupting your sleep."

Frustrated, he clenched his teeth but kept his body relaxed. He knew that she trusted him with her life, that he was sure of after the last couple of days. But evidently she was unwilling to talk about her demons. "I'm not upset over you waking me up, Georgie. I just don't want you to hold all this in and give it power over you." Feeling her tremble, he kissed her temple. "But I won't push you. You can always talk to me, whenever you choose to." He darted a glance at the clock and saw the red light illuminating that it was just after four. "Get some sleep, doll. I will be right here. We have to leave in about three and a half hours."

Her breathing evened out to a rythemic pattern. He had thought that she had finally fell back asleep when she curled her fingers around his larger hand that rested on her abdomen. "You are helping me," she whispered. "More than you realize, Logan."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rain splattered on the windshield, creating a soothing sound. The CD player was on low with an older song of Brooklynn's filling the car as she stared out the window. Every so often, Georgie would hum along or tap her fingertips to the beat. Logan finally chuckled, catching her attention.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Twisting in the seat, she laughed. "Why? Because I like music?"

"Nope."

Confused but intrigued, she nibbled on her bottom lip while continuing to watch the amused man sitting beside her, focusing on the rain slicked road while also watching her occasionally. "Care to enlighten me?"

"I could, but it is more fun this way." Knocking down the chip that she tossed at him, he gave her a mock scowl. "You would think that a police comissioner's daughter would have better sense than to start a food fight with a person driving her down the road."

"No wonder you get under Maxie's skin so bad. You two are so much alike that it is scary at times."

"Ha! Your sister and I are nothin alike. The only thing that we have in common is Coop," he sneered. "You don't see me worry that my shoes don't match my purse."

Choking on the sip of hot chocolate that she had just taken, Georgie coughed until her eyes watered. "Please stop," she begged as she gasped for air, missing the way that his eyes darkened and his head jerked in her direction. "I think that you are trying to kill me."

The ringing of the phone in between them cut off their conversation. Looking at the screen, Logan wondered what was happening now. "Yeah?" Listening to the other person, he slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road as Georgie watched him with wide, worried eyes. "No. I remember it clearly and they did not touch at all, not once." After several more minutes of listening, he gave a terse nod and grounded out a goodbye.

Waiting several minutes, Georgie finally reached over laid her hand on his thigh as the silence stretched out. "Logan?"

Jerking out of his thoughts, he exhaled heavily. "Brenda, Coop's damn aunt, just left Diego's. O'Brien thought that she may have planted a tracking device on you, but she never touched you or anything that either of us were wearing. But it can't be one big damn coincidence that he and most of his men are now getting ready to leave for France, exactly where we were planning on going."

"Dammit!" Burying her head in her hands, Georgie struggled to maintain her composure.

"Georgie."

"What?" she snapped. "How in the hell did they know, Logan? Why won't this freaking end?"

Pushing back his own anger, Logan kept his voice even. "It will end. And this time, we have the advantage. Instead of crossing the border into France, we are going to take change our route completely."

"All that will do is slow him down. He is not going to stop coming after me, Logan!"

"Listen to me!" he demanded, his voice harsher than he intended. Gripping her shoulders, Logan turned to look her directly in the eyes. "Diego is not touching one little hair on your head. None of us will let that happen. Elizabeth is pushing for us to head to Corinthos' private island, but there are several severe storms in that area. It is too risky to fly there. For now, we are going to head to Switzerland." Wincing a bit, he sighed. "We just have to keep moving."

"Fine," she hissed out. "So how many more days until we hit that border?"

"Three, maybe. But that is stopping for the day at the next town. With Diego going to France, we are taking a break and getting some real rest. You also need the rest of the day to relax and try to get your mind off this."

"While everything else sucks, I like that idea," she admitted, her voice steadier.

"Yeah, well, I think that we deserve it. We've been on the move constantly." Making sure that she was settled, he pulled back out on the road. "Also, Jason wanted me to let you know that your family back home all have guards, at a distance of course. And I guess Zacchara got word that you were in danger. He offered whatever help he could, but Jason is trying to leave him out of it."

Surprised, a faint smile curved her lips. "He would."

Glimpsing the expression, he was curious. After Johnny Zacchara and their problems over Lulu, Logan had not had much use for the other man. He tended to be more arrogant and cocky than himself, which said a lot. "You two are close?"

"Not really. I see him around some, especially at the diner. But Johnny is not as bad as people think. His father is the crazy one, though. Anthony was giving me a hard time on the piers one night about three months ago. Johnny came along and handled it, then apologized. Every since then, he checks up on me from time to time." She gave him a wicked grin. "But I really think it is because he likes Brook. She always tends to come up in conversation. Too bad I think that she would chew him up and spit him out. She may look all sweet and innocent, but Brook tends to be a handful."

Logan tried to restrain his laughter but failed, feeling some of the tension drain from his body. "Hate to tell you this, darlin, but Brook looks anything but innocent. She looks like trouble on two legs. Maybe she is just what Zacchara needs."

Amused, she giggled at the thought. "That's awful, Logan. They would kill each other."

"But have a hell of time while doing it."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Watching as she closed and relocked the door, he waited, observing her. He wanted answers. The woman that he remembered from years ago would have never betrayed the trust of her friends. He had already searched the small cottage and come up with no reason for her actions, other than the one that they had already located. To say that he was pissed was an understatement.

Stepping out of the shadows when she entered the kitchen, Johnny cleared his throat. "Long time no see, Brenda."

Startled, Brenda screeched as she whirled around, her face a combination on fear and disbelief. "Johnny? But I thought..."

"That I was dead?" He stepped closer and watched as she took a step back. "Obviously I am alive and well. I think the better topic of conversation is you, Brenda. How in the hell can you even live with yourself? Do you have no conscious or compassion for Georgie? You know, Robin's little cousin, the one that you sold out to Diego Alcazar? Robin, who you always said was your best friend."

Steeling her spine, Brenda stepped forward, pointing a finger at him. "How was I to know that he was after her?"

Not convinced by the sad eyes and outraged look, Johnny gave her a sarcastic look. "Give it a break! You are standing there, lying to my face! Did you honestly think that a man thought to be dead was looking for a girl that he blamed for his cousins death to say hi? A girl that you damn well know that he hurt in the past." Seeing her flinch, he growled. "Or did you forget that? Because I can guarante that Georgie hasn't. How could you stand there and try to justify what you did, Brenda?" he thundered, his voice booming. "I was working for Lorenzo at the time, trying to gain an inside on his operation for Jason! I know that you were there when Lorenzo turned on Diego. Hell, he cut his own _son's_ protection off once he knew!"

"Lorenzo is weak!" she screamed back. "He always was! Luis was the strong one! And Diego is more like his uncle than his waste of a father!"

"So you suddenly think that the man that drugged and lied to you for months was a damn saint? God! I think you really are a crazy bitch! You were a pawn, used to get one over on Sonny! He used you, Brenda! And because you are so blind and irrational, you are offering Georgie up to a delusional man following in his footsteps!"

Sniffing, she glared. "I only told him that I saw her and where. It's not like I handed her to him."

Aggravated, he ran a hand through his dark hair. "If you were a man, I would kill you, Brenda. I would still consider it, but you are a waste of my time. But think on this, Jason knows, and so will Robin. You have lost everybody in Port Charles that ever had a single ounce of respect for you. Do you honestly think that Mac Scorpio, Frisco, or even Sonny will take kindly to this?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" she protested, her whine irritating him. "All I did was mention that she was here with that guy."

"Bullshit! You have known that he was alive for over a year!" Seeing her pale, he smirked. "You should've know that Bernie would find the money that he has been giving you. Your dumbass did not even attempt to hide the source. And it makes me wonder how informed you have kept him on Georgie this entire time. When Elizabeth asked Robin, she said that you have been calling more than you normally do. Asking about the girls and everyone. It's over."

"Like I said, I did not do anything." Picking at her nails like she was bored, she yawned. "I am no longer blinded by Sonny or Jason. You all are a bunch of cowards that just left me to rot on my own. Diego offered me support. All he wanted was some information. Big deal. Are you gonna call the cops, O'Brien?" she sneered.

"No. But as your closest relative, I must admit that I am concerned about your mental state." Hearing the gasp, Julia glared at her sister after stepping out of the room where she had been listening. "And since you are obvious deranged, I think that you need an evaluation, a real one."

"No! You can't do that!"

"But I can, and I am. You are puposely hurting a young woman, Brenda. Nothing excuses that."

Johnny opened the back door and let in the two orderlies that were waiting. Scorn filled his eyes as he watched Brenda try to fight them off and then was dragged out of the house. Rubbing his temples, he grimaced at the headache that was building.

"I can't believe that she is that far gone. It makes me wonder when she snapped."

"We all missed it, Jules. I think that her lack of confidence and needy nature finally just overtook her humanity."

Still sick at what she had heard, Julia nodded. "Are you close to finishing this? I miss you at home."

Giving her a cocky grin, Johnny pulled her close and kissed her. "I miss you too. But until Diego is no longer a problem for Georgie, I have to.."

"I know." Cutting him off, Julia sighed, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Please tell everyone that I will make sure that Brenda gets the care that she needs. And tell Georgianna that I..."

"No, Jules. You are not responsible for her actions. They will all understand that." Seeing one of the men that Jason had sent, he gave her a look that she had come to know all too well in the past year. "I'll be be home as soon as I can. You take care. And remember if you talk to Coop, nothing about this or Logan and Georgie for now. It's safer that way."

"I know. I think that I will call and poke around to see how Maxie is though. Even though brenda and I weren't close like they are, I can only imagine what a mess she is over her baby sister being gone." Kissing him again, she sighed. "Be careful, Johnny."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Throwing the dart at the worn board, Georgie did a little dance as she hit the center and spun to face him. "See! I told ya that I could play."

"Is there anything that you can't do?" he teased, happy to see her smiling and having a good time. Granted, bringing her into a small bar was probably not the best form of entertainment, but it was the compromise of no getting drunk that had finally had him relent and agree after seeing the sign out front.

Reaching for her beer, she wrinkled her nose as she thought it over. "Hmm, let me think for a sec. Oh I know! I can't pee standing up."

Choking on his own beer, Logan blinked as he mentally counted her beers. Only two. There was no way that she was drunk, was there? Catching the sparkle in her eyes, he grinned. "You're in a rare mood tonight. You aren't drunk yet, are ya?"

Collecting her darts from the board, she snickered. "I may not be a pro at drinking, but it takes more than two, Logan. I'm just in a good mood. They do happen, ya know."

"I guess that I just have never really seen it. You're usually working all the time back home."

Leaning her hip against the table, she watched as he threw. Wincing as he nailed two of the three, she pouted a bit. "Damn cowboy," she muttered. "I should've known that you would beat me at any bar game."

"Hey, girl. You are the one that picked the game," he protested with a smug look. "Don't get all pissy now. We could try pool if you want."

"No thanks. I kinda stink at it. I'll stick to darts."

Finishing off his drink, he looked at her. "You want another?"

"I want a shot of tequila," she immediately responded.

Logan shook his head. "No way in hell, baby girl. You are not getting freakin plastered tonight."

Pouting slightly, she moved to take her turn. "It's one shot, Logan. I'm not underage or anything. And I do shots with Liz, Robin, Kelly, Laney, and Nadine at Jake's. As long as I stay under four or five, I will be fine."

Not thrilled, he grimaced. "Limit is one tonight. And one more beer and then we're heading back. He gotta hit the road in the morning."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Georgie saw that it was close to eleven and sighed. Just forgetting about everything for a couple hours had made a huge difference. After finding a hotel, they had immediately left and set out to enjoy the day. First stop had been lunch at a bistro. Afterwards she had dragged him through a gallery. While he had not uttered one word of protest, Georgie knew that Logan had been bored and restless. It was after strolling through the stores later on that they had entered the small bar that had signs out front for steaks. The food had been delicious and she had to say that having a couple drinks was certainly helping to keep her relaxed.

Sliding the shot over to her, Logan joined her at the table. Snorting as she downed the alcohol and chased with a drink of the beer, he laughed. "I bet that all you gals are a handful at Jake's."

"Only Kelly, well most of the time anyway. We tend to have to protect the male customers from her once she has a few. Poor Milo tries to beg off guarding Elizabeth on the nights that we go out." Giggling, she twisted the chain of her necklace. "Kelly tried to take him home one night and was not accepting no. It was fun to see Milo the shade of a tomato."

Filing that piece of info away to be used later, Logan drained his beer and stood, holding out a hand to her. "Come on, chickadee."

Walking the block back to their room, Logan was amused by the chatterbox that Georgie became when she had some alcohol in her system. In the few years that he had known her, he had never seen her so open and talkative. The carefree side of Georgie was a pleasant surprise and one that he enjoyed.

"You aren't the perfect princess all the time, are ya?" he teased when she flopped onto the bed and pulled her shoes off.

"I never claimed that I was perfect, Lo. That is just what everyone else likes to think." Tossing one of her shoes at him with a wink, she stood to go change.

"Not so fast!" Grabbing her around the waist, Logan backed her into the wall playfully. But when her eyes darkened and her breathing hitched, he paused. Standing there with his hand spanning her small waist, Logan rested his forehead against her. "Georgie..."

Not wanting to hear anything, she shifted and brushed her lips against his lightly. But that one move caused him to take control, increasing the kiss. When his tongue ran along the seam of her lips, she moaned and opened for him. Gradually, the intensity increased until they both had to break away to get air.

"Wow."

Cupping her face, Logan searched her eyes but saw no regrets, only desire swirling their depths. "That's an understatement, baby doll."

Curling her fingers into the material of his shirt, Georgie pulled him closer to her. "You aren't what I expected, Logan." Feeling him inhale sharply as their bodies collided, she gave him a timid, but sly smile. "But I have to admit, I like this you."

Delving one hand into her hair, he let the other trail down her side and cup her rear while his lips trailed moist kisses along her neck. "You're so freaking beautiful, Georgie girl, more than you know." Feeling her shiver as his breath whispered along her ear, he nipped at the lobe. "But I think..."

Sighing, she let her hands drop and ducked away from him. Keeping her back to him, she grabbed her night clothes. "It's okay, Logan, I get it."

"Uh uh. Not so fast. I don't think you do understand, Georgie." Moving in front of her, he blocked her path and had to grasp her elbow to keep her from sliding around him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This chapter is a tad bit dark and has more foul language than the other chapters. Sensitive subject matter also included.

Chapter Eight

"Uh uh. Not so fast. I don't think you do understand, Georgie." Moving in front of her, he blocked her path and had to grasp her elbow to keep her from sliding around him.

"What's there to explain, Logan? We kissed. Now I want to go change. Like you said earlier, we have to leave early." Keeping her eyes focused on the carpet, she went to walk away again but stopped short when he kept his grip firm on her arm. "Logan."

"Don't do this, Georgie. Would you please just look at me?"

Hesitantly making eye contact, she could see that he was struggling to control his emotions. His eyes were almost grey as they latched onto her own and held. "Just let it drop. We made a mistake. There is no need to discuss it, Logan. Just forget about it."

"Mistake? Is that really what you think just happened between us? Because I sure as hell don't. Damn it. You can't honestly believe that!" Releasing her, he shoved his hands through his hair, but stayed in position so that he was blocking her path to the bathroom.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she admitted, her voice wavering. "I don't play games, Logan, and I knew exactly what I was doing." Sitting on the bed, she turned her attention to her hands, twisting the rings on her fingers nervously. "But evidently you weren't so sure. Let's just write it off as a reaction to the circumstances that we are in."

Kneeling in front of her, Logan sighed. "Trust me, this is not a game or even the result of anything except for the fact that I am _very_ attracted to you." Caressing her hands, he stilled her nervous movements. "Georgie, I just don't want to ruin what is developing here. I didn't mean that I was not interested. Because I am, hell, have been for awhile." Relieved when she blinked and looked up, he leaned closer to her. "You are the not the problem, baby girl, I am. I tend to mess everything up, and I don't want to do that to you."

"No one is perfect. I am far from it, Logan. And you aren't the messed up person that you seem to think you are." Licking her lips, Georgie smiled sadly. "I guess our timing is just wrong."

"No, our timing just complicates things a bit." The doubt that flashed across her face ate at him. "Georgie, I am not walking away from this, from you. I wasted enough time trying to convince myself that you deserved better, more than I could offer." Standing and bringing her up with him, Logan kissed her softly. "Go change, baby. We'll figure it out as we go, but no more shutting down on me. I won't let you shove me away, especially now that I know I am not alone in this."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sleep evaded her. Even being so exhausted, her brain would not shut down. Lying on her side with one of Logan's arms slung around her waist, she concentrated on his breathing, hoping that the rythemic pattern would lull her to sleep. Studying his strong profile, she thought over all that he had said earlier.

The attraction between them was electric and had been building for some time. Being in such close contact with him had only strengthened the feelings that she had pushed aside for so long. Then hearing him admit that he had been doing the same had eased the hurt and uncertainly that she had experienced when he had stopped them before things could quickly spiral out of control.

Trying to hold back the tears, she swallowed hard. While he cared now, she knew that it was only a matter of time before he realized that she was nothing more than a damaged mess. She prayed that the truth was never revealed, but deep inside she knew that it would be. This entire situation that had pushed her and Logan together only made it a game of when. And she was so tired of all the secrets that her head ached.

Easing from the bed, she padded her way to the large window and moved the curtain aside. The dark sky was lit with millions of stars that only saddened her more. She had once had the innocence that had made her believe that you could wish on stars and dreams did come true. Now she knew the truth. Nothing good ever lasted. It was a lesson that she had learned the hard way and had never forgot, no matter how much she tried to. Resting her forehead on the cool glass, she sighed. Her dreams were getting worse, bringing memories that she had blocked out back to the surface. Tears slid unnoticed down her face as she shivered. Something bad was coming, she could feel it.

Not hearing him approach, she jumped as he touched the small of her back. Whirling around, she was breathing rapidly. "Y-you startled me."

Recognizing the haunted expression, he bit back a curse as something that he remembered her say suddenly clicked and rushed back to him. Gently thumbing away the tears on her face, he watched as she closed her eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine. I am a light sleeper. I felt you get out of bed. You wanna talk about whatever is making you cry?"

"It's nothing, just lost in thought."

"Hmm." Taking her hand and leading her back to bed, Logan waited until she was situated before climbing in beside her. When she immediately rolled so that she was facing him and snuggled into his arms, he kissed her forehead. "Georgie, we really need to talk about something."

"Okay," she agreed with reluctantly.

Hoping that he wasn't making a huge error, Logan played with a lock of her hair while watching her eyes. He wanted answers after different things that he had heard her murmur in her sleep had come into sharp focus. It made him physically ill to even think about it, but he knew that she needed to talk whether she wanted to or not. Holding in all the pain that she was, was not good for a person, that much he knew without a doubt. "Do you trust me, baby doll?"

Biting her lip, she looked at him questioningly. "You know I do. I am here with you, aren't I. To be honest, I had doubts at first. Not that you would mess it up, but that we wouldn't be able to get along. But yes, I trust you, Logan."

Smirking, he chuckled. "I can see why you thought that we might argue. We certainly have had our fair share of spats before. But we were both fighting to avoid this from developing." Pressing a light kiss on her lips, he groaned before pulling away. "But now you should know that I am not planning on going anywhere. I wanna explore this, see what it leads to."

Relaxing, she laid her head on the pillow. "I want that too."

"Good. But I want no secrets standing in the way." Feeling her start to stiffen, he gave her a knowing look that had her eyes flashing with panic. "Georgie, you tell me what you are fighting so hard to keep locked up."

"There is nothing," she muttered.

"You can lie and avoid questions better than most. But you talk in your sleep, Georgie." Tightening his arm around her when tried to sit up, he sighed. "Diego..."

"Shut up!" she begged, her voice almost hysterical. "You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Don't I? You've told me enough in your sleep each night that we have shared a room. Your reaction to just his name speaks louder than any words ever could." Caressing her back as she shook, he looked into her devastated face and could see the heartbreak. Holding back is own fury was one the hardest things that he had done, but he didn't want her thinking that it was directed at her. "He hurt you. That much is apparent. Did he..." Her nod was so slight that he barely caught it, but his eyes narrowed as she buried her face into his chest and sobbed, her small body shaking violently. Holding her tight, his own eyes closed. "Shh. He will never hurt you again, Georgie. I promise you that, baby."

"Three days," she whispered brokenly. "Three days of hell I spent with that monster."

Trying his best to keep his tone soft and steady, Logan kissed the top of her head. "Wasn't anyone looking for you?"

"I was supose to be a college, looking at the campus. No one ever knew that I was missing," she admitted. "And I never told anyone." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she heard her own voice taking on a vacant quality. "It was only because Lorenzo came home from a trip early that I got to escape, to get help. He was planning on forcing me to go to Luis' estate in South America with him. But Lorenzo heard the guards talking about a girl being held there. He waited until D-Diego was out and freed me, called someone that he knew would be able to help me."

_ So that is why Alcazar turned on his son, took all protection that the Alcazar name held away from him_, Logan thought. It had been an unanswered question that still had those connected to the mob confused by. But Logan believed that Lorenzo should have killed him, not just left him to his own devises.

"When he supposively died after Sam shot him, I was so relieved. I thought that I was safe. That it was finally over." Her voice cracked. "But it will never be over, Logan."

"It will end this time," he vowed darkly. "No matter what else happens, Diego will never be able to hurt you again."

Tired of the secrets, Georgie lifted her head and looked into his concerned face with red eyes. "There is more, Lo. You'll hate me, but I can't keep it inside anymore."

"I could _never_ hate you for anything that he did, Georgie. It wasn't your fault." The doubt on her face made him sick inside. Her pain was so strong that he could practically taste it. "Nothing, absolutely nothing you could say would make me hate you. You survived something that no one should have to go through, especially alone. Talk to me, sweetie."

Her features twisted, but Georgie nodded and averted her eyes. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face that she was sure would come. "I got pregnant," she whispered. "But I couldn't have that constant reminded of what he had done. It was bad enough that I have the scars on my back from the beatings that I got."

Jerking, he closed his eyes, but not in disgust. His heart ached for the young woman that he knew he was falling in love with. To finally hear that his suspicions had been right was hard, but to hear that he had beat her enough to leave lasting scars and that she had been pregnant by those circumstances told him that he only had just reached the edge of the hell that she lived with. "I'm so sorry, baby girl, that you had to go through that. No one could blame you for having an abortion though."

"I killed that baby, a baby that was part of me. All because I couldn't even think of it's father without wanting to kill myself."

Placing his hands under her chin, he eased her face up so that he was looking at her tear stained face. "Georgie, that was your choice and yours alone to make. You made the only decision that you could live with at the time. I know you. I know that you had to have struggled with it. I know that it was not an easy thing for you to even consider, let alone go through with. You have nothing to be ashamed about, _nothing!_ I just wish that you had not went through it alone. I know that you never told your family anyway."

"No. Mac and Maxie would have not been able to handle it. And I didn't want their pity. But I wasn't alone. The person that Lorenzo called, and took a huge chance in doing so, was the best person to help me. Elizabeth was there through it all. She was my rock, my support. She stood by all my choices."

Relieved that she had someone to talk to, Logan mentally thanked Elizabeth for her support. But he had heard the whispers about her past and knew that was why Lorenzo had called her. And while he was thankful, it still left him speechless that he had called a woman that could have went to Morgan with everything that she knew. But he realized that Elizabeth would have never done anything that Georgie didn't want. "Having someone to confide in had to have helped some, and I am glad that you had her. But Georgie, you cannot keep living in fear and shame. You did what you had to. No one can judge you for that. And I don't hate you, baby. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. And I am not walking away from you, from us."

Fresh tears blurred her vision. The relief that coursed through her was enough to make her realize that she had been terrified that he would never be able to look her the same. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. With you risking your life for me, you should have known the whole truth."

"Honey, I would have never let him touched even not knowing. But now, there is no way in hell that Diego will get near you." Kissing her neck, he murmured soothingly in her ear. "You are the best person that I have ever met, baby girl."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jason stood with his arms crossed in front of him, glaring at his wife. "No way! You are not going with me, Elizabeth."

Ignoring the irate look that he giving her, she returned the glare and propped her hands on her hips. "Jason, I don't expect to go with you and Johnny when you move in on Diego. I want to check in on Georgie."

"Then call her!"

"You are impossible!" she snapped. "Do you honestly think that she is going to tell me that she is anything but fine. I know Georgie! She will keep it all bottled up and pretend that she is dealing just fine."

Pinching his nose, he blew out a frustrated breath. "You are the one that said Hayes would protect her at all costs. Now you are saying that you need to check on her. Do you not trust him?"

"What? No! Logan is the best person to be with her. He cares for her, Jason. It's on his face everytime that they are near one another. All of you are blind not see that!" Moving over to the couch, she played with the edge of the blanket that laid over the back of it. "I just think that being able to talk to someone that understands and has been there from the beginning will help. She is my friend, Jason. And she is living her own personal hell, her worst nightmare."

Sighing, he threw his hands up in the air. "They have a phone, Elizabeth. Call her. But we have two kids here that need you. I won't risk your life by taking you anywhere near what is happening over there. If I had my way, Georgie wouldn't be anywhere near that bastard either. But unfortunately, Diego seems to always know where they are headed. I am hoping that we caught him off guard and get a freaking step ahead of him by sending them away from France once Johnny heard that he was heading there."

Defeated, she sat on the cushions and leaned forward. "I still cannot believe that Brenda has been feeding him info on Georgie all this time. Did she finally crack up or what?"

The dark look on his face was normally reserved for enemies that he was face to face with. "I don't know. Julia wants to think so, but I have to wonder. It isn't like she is loyal anyway. She wore a wire on Sonny, played him and Jax against one another for years until they were both fed up. The only reason that she is where she is because of Julia. I don't think that she would forgive Johnny if Brenda just disappeared."

"It's sad, you know. Robin and Brenda were close, best friends. But Georgie is Robin's family. Nothing will excuse her behavior, or should. But it will kill Robin if she finds out. I just can't comprehend being that far gone that you can justify helping a madman go after Georgie." Her sapphire eyes became moist. "He hurt enough in the past already. Brenda deserves more than a padded room."

Uncomfortable with the sadness in her eyes, Jason sat beside her and pulled her to him. "I know she does. But Julia is her sister, and Johnny's fiance. I won't place him in that position. And while I despise what she has done, maybe Brenda just thought that he was looking for an old friend. Georgie and Diego were friends at one point in the past, before Sage died."

"Bullshit! She knew exactly what he did to her!" Immedaitely shutting her mouth as Jason lifted an eyebrow, Elizabeth winced. Her anger had made her say more than she should have and she would not betray Georgie's trust. But the thought that Brenda was helping Diego made Elizabeth's skin crawl. Having helped take care of an almost unconscious Georgie, she could only imagine the hell that Diego had put her through before Lorenzo had returned home and found out.

The man had been broken and enraged at the same time. He had sent O'Brien to retrieve Elizabeth and ask for her help. The only reason that she had went was because she knew that Johnny would never place her in danger. But having seen Georgie in that shape, it was something that Elizabeth would never forget. Johnny had made her promise never to reveal that he had been the one to take her back to Elizabeth's studio where she had stayed until she was healed enough to go home. He knew that the young woman would be mortified that he had seen her so vulnerable, and Elizabeth agreed. Wishing that Sam had done something right when she had shot the bastard, Elizabeth blinked and came back to the present to see Jason watching her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Sighing, she looked at the photos on the mantle of the boys. "Okay. I will stay here. But I want you make sure that Georgie knows to call me if she wants to talk. I'm worried about her, emotionally and mentally, Jason."

Even if she wouldn't say it, Jason was sharp enough to know that Elizabeth knew exactly what Diego had done to the youngest Jones sister. The only thing that he was uncertain of was when. Their close friendship now made perfect sense. Both had been through a hell that no one could ever fully imagine. "I will. But I think that you are underestimating Hayes. If what you think is there really is, he will support her and get her to talk. He could be the best thing for her right now, Elizabeth."

"I hope that you are right, that he got her to open up, Jason. She needs it and he needs it too." Snuggling into his side, she kissed his cheek and grinned when he turned to catch her lips. "Thought you had to leave?"

Pushing her back into the cushions of the couch, he gave her a wicked grin. "Private plane, mine, remember?"

They both groaned when the phone rang. Shoving a hand through his hair, he reluctantly set up and reached for the offending object while she remained frowning. Seeing the number for O'Brien, he snapped it open and growled. "This had better be important, O'Brien."

"I lost Diego, Jason. He must have made me or one of the other guys. Half of his guys are gone too. I am heading to where Logan last was when he called. We gotta find them, now!"

I had a difficult time writing that, but it is important in the grand scheme of the story. By the way, Lorenzo may have not killed Diego, but he is his father. He did get Georgie help and took away all assistance that he gave him. The reason that he has been so standoffish with her after that happened was not because of Sage's death, it was because of Diego's actions. He was ashamed that his child would do anything like that. I never saw Lorenzo as a villian, a bit of a bad boy, yes. Evil...no.

The next chapter will start the turning events for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is kind of shorter than the others, but I felt that the next one should stand alone. I appreciate all of the reviews and those who are reading the story. It helps to know that you are enjoying it and just reading what you think. It helps keep me motivated.

Question...had a great story idea pop into my head last night while working. It will involve Georgie, that much I know, but I am unsure on who I want her paired with...Logan, Johnny Z, or Dante. Don't want to give my plot away, but any suggestions who the male should be? What do you guys want to see? message me with suggestions. Also working on a Liason and Georgie/Johnny Z story for those that like them. I have three chapters done but won't start posting until I have at least five.

Chapter Nine

The hillside that they were traveling on was mostly rolling hills that with small stone cottages dotting the landscape. It was a beautiful countryside made only more mystical appearing because of the slight drizzle that fell from the sky. This was a side of Italy that Georgie had not known existed. She had associated the country with the bustle of the cities, the famous artworks, and canals. But her eyes drank in the lovely scenery as it sped by.

"You're quiet."

Breaking her concentration, she turned in her seat to be able to look at Logan as he spoke. "Just enjoying the view."

Moving one hand from the wheel and picking up his coffee, he gave her a smug grin. "So you like my suggestion that we take the country roads, huh?"

"Don't be a jerk. I admit that I was wrong."

"I'll have to remember that. You hardly ever admit that you were mistaken."

Shaking her head at his teasing, Georgie took a bite of the banana muffin that she had been nibbling on. "Shut up, Logan. That side of you that reminds me of my sister is starting to show." At his frown, she giggled.

"I already told ya, doll, I am nothing like Maxie." When she broke off a small bite and held it toward him, he snatched it from her and popped it in his mouth. "Besides, you know that it's hard to get one up on you Gotta enjoy it when I can."

"Not my fault. I am a wealth of useless knowledge. It happens."

"Yeah, well, I think that it is cute."

Amused, she tossed the last piece of the muffin at him. "You suck sometimes, Lo." Grabbing the map from the backseat, she shivered as his large hand brushed her thigh and squeezed it as she settled back into the seat. Looking at him from the corner of her eye as she opened the book, she caught his knowing smile. "Brat!"

"You love my playful side, baby, don't kid yourself otherwise." Turning his focus back to the road, he shifted gears as they hit a straight stretch. "How far are we from a city? I didn't think that we would lose cell service. I wanna check in with Morgan."

"Hmm, about another thirty minutes." Glancing at the darkening sky, Georgie stretched her stiff back. "Are we stopping there for the night? We have been in this car since six-thirty this morning."

"Food and a room are on top of the list, honey."

"If we make good time, we should reach the border and enter into Switzerland tomorrow. Are the passports that Johnny brought going to get us through without a problem?"

"I'm sure they will. You know that Morgan wouldn't take a chance if the guy doin them wasn't good."

Looking at him, she shrugged. "I know that I am close with Elizabeth, so people assume that I am with Jason as well. But he is hardly ever around when I visit the house. And he is banned from Jake's when we all have a GNO."

"Milo probably wishes that he was too."

Pointing at a stone villa with a large pond off to the side, she sighed. "I always wanted some place like that. It's beautiful."

Hearing the wistful tone, he looked over at the place that he was passing. The two story villa did have a look that caught your eye. "You got taste, doll. My ma used to dream of having a stone house instead of our farmhouse." Slowing the car as they neared the town, he patted her leg. "You never know, Georgie. One day you may get your dream house."

"I wish, but I could never afford a place like that. At least for a long time anyway."

Twenty minutes later he entered the small room that he had rented, his face dark and his features displaying his unhappiness. Glancing up from the paperback book that she had picked up the day before, Georgie felt her stomach clench. It was obvious that whatever he had heard from Jason had not been good. Setting the book on the nightstand, she stood and walked over to where he stood, watching her. "Lo?"

"Johnny is heading here. He will be here by in the morning. They lost Diego. He slipped away from the small group that was watching him."

Paling, she winced. "How long ago?"

"Sometime last night. It is also clear that he is not heading to France." Pulling her close and supporting her as she swayed, Logan tenderly rubbed her back. "Georgie girl, it will be okay. I will _never_ let him lay another hand you, I swear. Jason wants us ready to leave when O'Brien gets here. We are going to Corinthos' private island."

"But I thought that the tropical storms were too bad right now?"

"It will be fine, amybe just a rough flight." Brushing his lips along the cool skin of her neck as he spoke, Logan breathed in her scent. "Somehow, Diego is getting information that he should not be getting. We have to leave. The only people aware of the change of us going to the island is Morgan, O'Brien, and Elizabeth. None of them are going to blurt that out." Feeling her tremble, he knew that she was scared. "You trust me, right, doll?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then let me worry about Diego."

"Easier said than done, Lo."

He rested his forehead against her own, staring into her chocolate colored eyes. The spark that he had admired in her seemed to be dimming right in front of him. It was like she automatically lost all hope when it came to anything relating to Diego. Logan refused to let that happen anymore. The sicko had controlled her far too long. "You will never again have to fear him when this all said and over, Georgie." When his lips met hers, he felt her sigh and then come to life in his arms. It was all the encouragement that he needed. He was done wasting time trying to keep his distance from her. He knew without a shadow of doubt that she was the one that he was meant to be with. It only frustrated him that he had wasted so much time fighting against it.

Never breaking the contact, he walked her backwards until the back of her legs were flush with the edge of the bed. Making sure not to rush her, giving her plenty time to change her mind, his fingers skimmed upwards, under the small shirt that she wore. Spanning her flat stomach, he caressed her flushed skin, slowly sliding them up until he was cupping her breasts. Her soft moan was answered with a growl of his own. Breaking away, he waited until her eyes fluttered opened and she was looking at him through desire glazed eyes.

"Baby girl, you gotta be absolutely sure that this is what you want."

Untucking his shirt from his jeans with one hard yank, she bit her lip and gave him a sly grin. "I was sure the other night, Logan. I want you, more than you could know. Stop being all noble."

Hissing as her nails danced over his bare chest after he tossed his shirt away, he shoved her onto the bed and followed her in one fluid movement, his body covering hers. Nipping at the nape of her neck, he finally gave into the fire that she ignited within him. "You got me, baby, for as long as you want me."

Georgie reached for the bottom of her own shirt and pulled her up and over her head, letting it soon join his on the floor. Their kisses became more intense and soon all their clothes were on the floor. Only when he braced himself above her did Logan regain some of his control. Waiting until she looked up at him, he saw her give a small nod while her eyes stayed connected with his. Capturing her lips with a tender kiss, Logan slowly pushed into her while muffling her moan and then holding himself still to give her body time to adjust.

"Oh God, Logan," she whimpered, her nails scoring his back as she wiggled, lifting her hips upward. Getting the message, he let her set the pace as their bodies started to move as one. His grey eyes never leaving her face, he knew that there was no going back now. Everything had changed between them and they both knew it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Diego looked up as one of his men entered the den. His dark eyes were flat and emotionless. "Did you track down her location yet?"

"Yes. Her and the man are checked into a small hotel in a town nearby. They haven't left their room since they arrived three hours ago, Sir."

Tightening his hand into a fist, Diego slammed it onto the desk top. The blank look that he had worn up until those words was immediately replaced with a rage so severe that it caused his employee to step back. "Sir?"

"Tell the guys that we will leave at three am. I am not leaving her with that worthless Texan another day. Georgianna belongs to me. Once we have her out of there, I want that Logan Hayes dead, Paul. Make arrangements for the jet to be ready. We will be leaving for my uncle's compound as soon as we have retrieved her." Dismissing the other man, he turned and scowled into the fireplace. After three years of planning, it was finally coming together, and nothing would mess it up. Georgie Jones was returning to him, where she belonged.

The anger coursing through him at the idea of another man in her life threatened to drown him. Knowing that he needed to calm down some, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting on the counter in front of the window and let his mind wonder.

His next move after getting her back at his side where she belonged, was already planned. Diego knew that he would have to take out his father. It still rankled that his own father had let her go the first time that he had attempted to take what belonged to him. And Lorenzo Alcazar would die for his part in that mess. Because not only did Georgie get away, she had killed their child, his heir. White rage burned through him as he remembered finding out. It had destroyed a part of his soul to learn that. He also blamed Lorenzo for the fact that Samantha McCall had shot him and that it had taken him months to recover and put his current plan into action. But the deciding factor to end his father once and for all was that he had given Georgie the money for the abortion and arranged for the doctor after learning about the pregnancy, helping her and Morgan's wife keep everything quiet from her pathetic father and sister.

Draining the glass of whiskey, Diego slammed it onto the desk and moved to look at the photographs that his men had taken only two days ago. Seeing a smiling Georgie with her small hand tucked into the blond man's, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she laughed at something, caused him to upend the heavy piece of furniture. As it tipped onto it's side and slid across the hardwood floor, he thought back to is conversation with Brenda and threw the decanter of alcohol into the fire. He knew that this Logan had been in the war and was well trained, but everyone had a weakness. And it looked like Georgie would be his. When faced with the choice of her death if he attempted to fight, Diego knew that the blond would relent. The look in his eyes as he had stared at her in the photo made it clear that they had developed feelings for one another. And while he was going to make her pay for her betrayal, Diego would use it to his advantage to get what was rightfully his.

Turning and picking up the shattered picture frame that had been collateral damage in his fit, he picked off the larger shards off glass and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sage. I honestly thought that if Georgie believed that she was responsible for your death, that she would come to me out of guilt. Instead, it shoved her further away from me. Still, I couldn't allow you to tell her that I was working her. You really should've stayed out of my business. If you had, I wouldn't have steered that unstable Mary your way." With sorrow in his deep voice, he placed the frame on the mantle to be replaced.

Looking at his watch, he saw that it was after ten. Five more hours and he would have his Georgie back and be on a plane to safety. Whistling, he ripped the picture of her and Logan into pieces before tossing it into the fire. Patience really was a virtue and his would soon pay off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Snapping awake, he remained still and listened. Something had woken him, but he was not sure what. Hearing a click, he grabbed the glock from the nightstand and untangled himself from a sleeping Georgie. His finger on the trigger, he stared at the door as it swung open.

Abruptly stopping midstep, Johnny nodded his approval. "You really are as good as I heard," he whispered. Reaching behind him, he silently eased the door shut. Green eyes surveyed the room and hurriedly looked away from the bed. While covered, it was clear that the young woman he had watched grow up was naked under the sheet. Glaring at Logan, he sighed before running a hand through his hair. "We have a big problem, Hayes. Diego's men are across the lot. I knocked out the two that I saw, but we have to move. They have to be planning on coming her tonight and who knows how many are out there."

"Fuck!"

"Yep, that sums it up. I'll wait in the bathroom. Wake Georgie and get dressed. We are leaving in a few minutes."

Logan waited until the Irishman shut the door before gently shaking Georgie awake. When her eyes cracked open, he kissed her cheek. "Come on, doll. O'Brien is here."

Fulling awake at that statement, she blinked and held the sheet to her as she sat up. "Please tell me outside."

"Nope. Sorry. Bathroom." Seeing her skin redden, he took her hand, knowing that was to come would erase the embaressment. "You gotta get dressed, now. We gotta get the hell out of here."

Forgetting all ideas of modesty, she swallowed and reached for her clothes. "He's here?"

"Not yet, but his men are. So that means that he is close."

Tears shimmering in her eyes, she blinked as she pulled on her clothes swiftly. Logan watched her carefully as he dressed and had to bite back the urge to scream when he saw her back in the light. Scars covered her entire back from just below the shoulder blades and stopped right above her waist. It liked she had been beat with a bull whip. He waited until she was tying her shoes before giving Johnny the all clear. Once all three stood in the small room, both looked at her with worry clearly on their faces.

"Georgie, you know that we will do whatever we can to get you out of here. But unfortunately, I want you prepared for anything that may happen. If Logan and I get injuried, you got to promise to go if you can."

Linking her fingers with Logan, she barely nodded in agreement as he squeezed her hand.

Wishing that he had more reassurances than he did, Johnny felt for her. He knew the hell that the young woman had already endured. Pulling out one of his extra guns, he held it out to her. "Take it. I saw you for years at the firing range with Mac. You are a better shot than some of the guys, kiddo." When she hesitantly took the firearm, he cast Logan a quick look. "If we get seperated, Georgie, you are to go to Milan and meet up with John Zacchara. He and his sister arrived an hour ago. They will get you the hell out of here. Jason is a couple hours behind them, but he is on his way. He trusts them to get you to safety if something happens that we can't. Promise me, Georgie," he urged when she shook her head in denial.

Knowing that she was struggling, Logan cupped her cheek and turned so that he was face to face with her. "_You have to, Georgie!_ Don't you dare look back and try to help either of us if you have the opening to go. I expect you to run and not look back. Do you understand?"

Hating even the thought, she swallowed thickly and nodded.

Watching the interaction, Johnny hoped that it did not come to that. What he saw in her face reminded him of Elizabeth. Georgie would not go, she was just humoring them, and he knew it. "Zacchara sent one of his helicopters to get us to Milan to meet up with Jason when he arrives. We just have to get to the preset landing spot. It is about three miles outside town."

Logan opened his mouth to say something but it was cut off when the door was kicked opened. Immediately placing himself in front of her, he heard Georgie gasp and felt her icy hand tremble violently as she curled her fingers into his shirt. Johnny cursed and aimed the gun that was in his hand at the man standing there sneering.

"Hello again, Georgie. We really do have a lot to discuss," Diego announced as he and five of his men entered the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Hello again, Georgie. We really do have a lot to discuss," Diego announced as he and five of his men entered the room.

Heart racing and feeling lightheaded, Georgie fisted her fingers into Logan's t-shirt so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The fear coursing through her entire body left her paralyzed, unable to look away from his dark, sinister eyes. It was an expression that she saw every night in her dreams. But is was when the small whimper ecsaped from between her lips and Diego gave her a satisfied but sadistic grin that she realized this was really happening and not just another nightmare. Fighting back the fear, Georgie tried to reach deep and gain control of herself.

Hearing her terrified panting in his ear, Logan remained firmly planted in front of her. The panic that he could sense building within Georgie had him ready to just kill the man standing in front of him. While she had finally broke her silence and confessed some of the despicable things that Diego had done to her, Logan instinctively knew that she had not even began to tell him the half of it.

Diego's attention shifted to Johnny. While his expression barely changed, his stance moved just a fraction. But it was enough that it did not escape Johnny's eagle eye. "You seem surprised. I guess daddy really didn't tell you everything, huh?" he taunted with a knowing smirk, evoking the rage that he could see simmering within the younger man. "Or maybe Brenda never mentioned that I was alive? Oh, my mistake. I forgot that she was committed before she could run and tell you that I was still around."

"Pop's always had a soft spot that never worked well with the business," the younger man sneered. "But I don't have that problem, O'Brien. However, this doesn't need to turn into a blood bath. All I want is what is mine."

"What do you think is yours?" Johnny demanded, already knowing the answer. Moving slightly as the Alcazar's heir and his men all looked in the direction of the small woman standing directly behind Logan, he placed his left hand on his second gun. "If you are talking about Georgie, I think that she is her own person."

"I disagree," he spat. "She has belonged to me every since I met her. Why do you think that I helped Lulu ruin her and the spoiled rich brat? It wasn't for the blond slut. I did so I could drive a wedge between them."

Drawling strength from deep within herself, Georgie stepped backwards, placing room between her and Logan. "Really? You honestly think that I would ever go with you willingly?"

Immediately spotting the glock in her hand, Diego gave an arrogant laugh. "You don't have it in you to kill me, Georgie."

The room fell eerily silent and the tension reached an explosive level as Georgie placed the gun to her temple. It was her eyes that scared everyone though. There was no hesitation, no abundnace of emotions, or even a hint of second guessing within the dark liquid orbs. "Who said anything about you dying, Diego?"

"Georgie!"

"I won't go back to that hell, Logan. I would rather die first." Her eyes still attached to Diego's, she felt the moisture flood her tear ducts and overflow. "I hate you, Diego, and nothing will change that. One thing that I know without a doubt is that I am not leaving here tonight with you, not while I am still breathing."

Torn, wanting to strangle her for taking the chance of placing a loaded weapon to her head, Logan could also see the effect that her actions had taken on the South American standing just feet from him. Some of the confidence that Diego held himself with drained out of his face, and that was when Logan became terrified that she meant what she said. It was clear that the man that had once been a close a friend, then her torturer, saw the seriousness of her words. and was worried that she would pull the trigger and end it.

"Georgianna, stop. This isn't necessary." Staying still, Diego motioned for his men to step back. "You don't want to do this. To take a coward's way out. This isn't you!"

"You're right about that, but it's the only option that I am willing to accept. I'm so sorry, Logan," she whispered.

The sound of gunfire exploded in the room. By the time that the confusion had cleared, Logan had lost the calmness that he usually possessed in dire situations. Grabbing Georgie as Johnny emptied his clip into the last of the men that had not fled when Diego had, he shook her.

"Jesus! Have you lost your freakin mind? I ought to throttle you, baby girl!"

Collapsing into his arms, she shakily inhaled the scent that she had come to associate with him.

Running over and looking out the door, Johnny watched as the car that had been pulled up to the curb roared away. The spattered blood trail that ended where it had sat told him that Georgie had hit him at least once, but he was unsure of the damage or severity of the wound. As soon as she had started firing, the man had been knocked backwards by at least one of the bullets that she had fired. Shaking his head in disbelief, he turned and saw the silent exchange taking place between the two that had been on the move together. The emotions in Logan's face made it obvious that he in over his head and deep.

"I was praying that you weren't serious, that you were upping the stakes. You are definitely your parents child, Georgie. But we have to move. Now! The law must have been called and who knows how bad you hit Diego. He is going to be more pissed than ever, little one. Let's not make it for nothing."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Entering the small den, Jason stopped to really look at the young woman that had finally fell into an exhausted sleep. The side that she showed to the world really did not even scratch the surface on who she was. Feeling Logan enter and stand beside him, he shook his head. The young man was still reeling from what Georgie had done to give them all a chance to get away unscathed. That was something that Jason understood. He would have skinned Elizabeth is she had pulled a stunt like that.

"He will come after her again, only more determined now. She shot him, Morgan. Men like Diego don't just let that go."

"He will never stop coming after her until he is dead, Hayes. But you are right. Her shooting him, it will only make him more ruthless in his pursuit." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "I am going to try and hold him off in Italy. Zacchara is going to help also, but it is no guarantee that we can keep him here. The island is the only option now. It is fully secure and constantly guarded. She will be safe there."

Not liking what was not being said, Logan tilted his head to the side. "For how long?"

"I wish I knew. This little bastard is way more elusive than his uncle and father combined."

Hearing footsteps behind them, they both turned and looked at the heir to the Zacchara Organization. Leaning against the door jam, he returned their stares and then smiled slowly when his eyes landed on the girl that he had always thought of as too sweet and trusting. "I guess it's true that you can't judge a book by it's cover."

"Meaning?" Logan snarled, not thrilled with the softer side that Johnny had displayed with Georgie after they had first arrived.

"Calm down, Logan. I respect Georgie, always have. She is one of the few people that never really judged me based on who I am related to. She is my friend, that is all. Besides, a blind man could see the way that she looks at you." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Johnny chuckled at the scowl that Logan still wore. "Claudia just got word from a doctor that owed her a favor. Diego had two bullets removed. One in the left arm, the other in the shoulder. He's pissed and in pain, but unfortunately okay. The wounds won't slow him down hardly any."

"After seeing O'Brien, he will be watching for one of our planes to leave. You sure that you want to get this involved? He could start problems for you, Johnny?"

Eyes straying back to Georgie, his face darkened as he thought over all that he had been told about her placing the gun to her head. Logan had still been pissed and lecturing her when about it they had arrived. "Absolutely. I may not know the entire history between those two, but for her to shoot someone, it says enough. And if he is stupid enough to attack my business in my uncle's country, he better pray for a fast death. The plane will be ready to go at dawn." Casting one more look at Logan, he inclined his head to the right. "Third door down is the bedroom that I had prepared for you guys to use. All our men are on patrol tonight. Get some real sleep, Hayes. You both need it."

Following the younger man from the room, Jason waited until they were several doors away before stopping him and motioning toward the office. "What aren't you saying, Zacchara?"

"I think that you might want to consider sending Maxie to the island too, Jason. He is obsessed and doesn't follow the normal rules that most in our line of business operate by. To bring Georgie out into the open, he will go after her biggest weakness."

"Meaning her love and loyalty to her family." Disgusted at the thought, he groaned. "You're right. I will call Mac and let him know. I'll probably have to send Barrett to get Maxie there without a damn uproar."

Amused by the thought, O'Brien snickered as he entered the room and sat across from the fireplace. "Sonny will shit. A cop staying at his own private paradise retreat."

"Shut up. He is already pissy over helping the youngest daughter of Frisco. I wish that I could send you, but with you being 'dead' and all, it would create a storm that I cannot handle at the moment. I know that Hayes will do whatever he has too and that the island should be safe, but..."

"Diego is a snake. I know. At least Frannie is already there, running things. You know that he always thought that Georgie was a good girl. He will take care of her. You just might to warn him not to kill Logan. I don't think Georgie would take too kindly if he does."

Johnny looked over at the Irishman. "What is it with all of you being so protective of her? It's more than her just being a target. You all look at Logan like he could be threat too, one that you tolerate just because of her. I may not care too much for Hayes, but I can say that I do not believe that he will let Georgie get caught by Diego, not without one hell of a fight anyway."

Smirking at one his oldest friends, Johnny shrugged. "Georgie has always reminded us older guards of another sweetheart that we guarded a long time ago. That young woman went through hell too. She also fell for a bad boy, one that usually lost all reasoning where she was concerned. From the time that Georgie started waitressing at Kelly's, she been compared to the other woman and brought out our protective nauture."

Thinking over all that he had heard in the few years that he had lived in Port Charles, and all that he had researched on the key movers and shakers, Johnny could see the smiliarities. "Now that you explain it like that, I can see it."

Claudia entered the room and grabbed a bottle of vodka and a glass from the bar. "Gentlemen, we have another issue to discuss. The hanger that your jet was in just exploded into a ball of flames, Morgan." At the sudden stillness, she tossed back the drink. "How sure are we that this putz has no clue that we are involved? Alcazar money and connections stretch far and wide."

As Jason grabbed his cell to call and tighten security on his family, O'Brien stood and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Sure enough to risk it. And the Alcazar name will not carry much pull for Diego. Lorenzo cut all ties with his son before he was assumed dead. There is no love loss between the two. As for him guessing that Johnny would help, it's crazy. Come on, Claudia, would you ever think that your brother would help Hayes in anyway?"

"After the fallout over that blond tramp, no." Placing her maincured hands on the back of the chair that she stood behind, she gave a self-satisfied grin. "I think that it is about time to call Uncle Rudy and tell him that someone is starting problems in his city. He just _hates _ it when people ovestep their bounds."

Hanging up, Jason thought about what she had just said and knew that they could buy themselves some time. "I think Max and Milo's father would be mighty upset too. Might want to suggest that they look into it together."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rolling over and peering at him from under her thick lashes, Georgie winced at seeing the look on his face as he watched her back. Lifing herself up and resting her weight on her elbow, she touched his cheek. "I'm sorry, Lo. I should have thought about what you would think."

"No, baby, don't apologize. You did what you thought you had to. I just don't ever want to see it again, but the memory is seared in my mind of you holding that damn gun to your head." Voice breaking, he pressed his lips to hers. "I can't explain it, but you are everything to me, Georgie girl. I won't lose you, not now. You're too important."

"You won't. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon." Linking her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder. "What happens now? I kinda fell asleep while you were discussing things with Jason and the two Johnny's."

"We're leaving for the island in the morning. Johnny Zacchara is sending us on his jet. It is suppose to be almost impossible to breach the security there."

Trailing her fingers over his muscular back, she grimaced. "I just want to get back to my life, Logan. I miss my family, my home. Is it really worth it to keep running and avoiding almost everyone that I care about? To place you and the others in danger?"

Rolling them slightly so that she under him, he cupped both sides of her face. "It won't be forever, darlin. You will get your life back. But to keep you alive and away from that madman, we will go wherever we have to. None of us are pressured to be here. We are doing this, protecting you, because you are worth it."

"Thank God that I have you. I might have lost it already if you weren't here," she admitted shyly.

"I"m not gonna go anywhere, baby girl." Caressing her face with his thumbs, he watched as her eyes dialted and darkened. "I'm still thinking of beating your ass for that stunt you pulled though. You freaked me out, Georgie. I couldn't get a good enough read on you. I was terrified that you would actually do it. Hell, O'Brien wasn't completely certain either."

"Lo, I knew that I could get the shots off. You gotta trust me, just like I do you." Georgie bit back a moan as his large hands slid down her body and spanned her waist. "I knew that we were screwed if something unexpected didn't throw them off balance."

"You pulled off the unexpected, I'll give you that. But damn it, Georgie, you gotta promise me that you will never do it again. After tonight, he will never believe that you will take your own life."

Knowing that he would not like her response, she bite her lip. But her nonreaction was enough to make him tense, his fingers tightening around her silky skin.

"Georgie..."

"That's just it, Logan. If I knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was the only way to escape him, I would pull the trigger. I'm not going back, Lo, never. I'd rather die than live through one more second of that hell." Swallowing thickly, she lifted her hand to stroke his face. "You can't understand," she whispered.

"No, I do understand," he answered hoarsely. "But you gotta swear that you won't do that as long as my heart is beating. Because no matter what, I will never stop until you are safe, baby girl, not as long as there is breath inside of me. You can count on that."

"Lo," pausing, she licked her lips. "Logan, I can't promise that. Because if Diego gets to me, he would kill you before letting you get close to me again. I won't have that on my conscious. I can't and it's not fair of you to ask it. I also know deep down that I can not survive that again. He's twisted and now he is angry. It would be ten times worse." Tears slipped from her eyes. "You can't die because of me, Lo. That would be worse than anything that he ever could do."

Shoving the pain back at the mention of what she was willing to do to escape the pain, he crashed his mouth to hers with a desperation and hunger that stunned even him. Minutes later, he broke away long to murmur against her skin as she gasped for air. "He'll never touch you, love, never."

Fisting her hands in his hair, she dragged his lips back to hers. "Love me," she whimpered as his hands slipped beneath the yoga pants that Claudia had loaned her.

"I already do. And I always will," he breathed before robbing her of the ability to think as he dragged her closer to him, his hands skimming her flesh as she bucked under his touch. Not giving her a chance to think about anything, Logan focused on bringing her to the shattering point and then watched in awe as she crested the peak before joining her.

Later, with her wrapped securely in his embrace, he lighly skimmed a finger over her collarbone as she slept. "You are my everything," he murmured. "I know that now. I'll never leave you, baby girl. It's gonna be okay, I promise. No matter what it takes, you are gonna be just fine."

a/n: My friend who reads my stories before I post them tried to get me to take out the part of Georgie putting the gun to her own head. She said it was too drastic. But I disagree. While she never intended to pull the trigger at that point, it is a honest reaction for someone who has been hurt like that before and refuses to go back to that situation. So if I offended anyone, I apologize, but I really don't think it is unimaginable. No one can know how they would react until they are placed in certain situations. And drastic times and circumstances bring out drastic reactions...Again, I hope no one is offended. It is not my attention.

Reviews and opinions welcomed, but please no bashing. Also, hope you are liking the new story. My muse is really working overtime at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: I thought that I had posted this last night, I guess that it didn't go. Sorry about that. I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks again for all the wonderful comments! They are greatly appreciated. It's rewarding to see reviews posted. It lets me know that people are reading, and for the most part, enjoying the story!

We are getting close to the ending, but I am struggling with some parts of it. But I am still two chapters ahead, so I hope to get past that block before it delays the story too much!

Chapter Eleven

Exiting the jet, Georgie squealed and broke into a sprint, jumping into Maxie's open arms. "Oh my God! I thought that you were suppose to stay in Port Charles? I missed you!"

Enveloping her baby sister into a hug, Maxie blinked back the tears that had flooded her eyes at seeing her walk onto the steps. "I missed you too! And Mac and Jason banished me here with you two." Eying Logan with distrust as he spoke with Cooper, she grimaced. "Have you been okay?"

"Yesterday was eventful, but other that, it's been fine. Anyone else sent down, or just you and Coop?"

"Just us. I think that they were worried about something happening at home and just wanted us out of the way." Linking her arm with Georgie's, she led her away from the landing strip. "We just got here about an hour before you, but damn, Georgie! It's freaking amazing here. And Francis, remember him, he met us when we landed. We are staying at Morgan's villa. It's right on the beach."

Stopping at hearing her name being called, she turned and tugged free from the hold that Maxie had on her arm. Walking over to where Logan and Coop stood with Johnny, she gave the young mobster a sweet smile. "Thank you, for everything."

"Anytime, Georgie. Just stay close to Logan and the guys that Morgan has here. You will be fine." Ignoring Logan's seething glare, he hugged the young woman that had always been a friend to him. Releasing her, he smirked at the pissed off blond. "You better take care of her, Hayes." Lifting a hand, he waved at the blond that looked dumbfounded and Coop before boarding the jet again.

Standing back with Logan's arms coming around her waist, she watched the jet start to take off minutes later. After it was in the air, she leaned back against him and sighed. "I just hope that this all works out, Logan. I'm ready to stop looking over my shoulder."

"It will, just give it time, baby doll." Seeing Coop and Maxie approaching, he sighed. "Your sister looks ready to kill me."

Jerking her head up, she recognized the building anger and rolled her eyes. Holding up a hand as Maxie opened her mouth, Georgie quickly cut her off before she could start. "Please don't start, Maxie. Nothing you say is going to change anything anyway, so don't waste your breath." Looking around, she lifted her arms. "We are in paradise. Let's just enjoy whatever time we are here together. Because trust me, this trip has been anything but calm and I would really like to enjoy it while I can."

Biting her tongue, Maxie glared at Logan but finally nodded. "Fine. Francis left a vehicle for us. Let's just get to the villa and check it out."

Exhaling, Coop rubbed his neck as he watched Maxie drag her sister toward the SUV parked across the lot. "Well, I guess Elizabeth was right. It's plain to see that you two connected at some point."

Catching the keys that Coop tossed to him, Logan looked up and shook his head with amusement. "You aren't the first to say that. Morgan and another person mentioned it. Your girl is just gonna have to deal, Coop. Georgie isn't the little girl that needs protecting by her older sister."

"As long as you treat her good, that it all I care about. Maxie will come around, in time."

Snorting, Logan clapped him on the back. "Yeah right, Coop. She freakin hates me most days. But that's fine. I don't have feelings for her. Georgie is the one that I care about. Maxie only tolerates me sometimes because of you, but I give her a couple hours before she breaks into a fit."

Hating to agree, Coop rubbed his neck. "God I hope not. She just needs to spend time with Georgie while they are here."

Sitting in the back of the SUV with Maxie glaring at her and sighing loudly, Georgie finally threw her a dirty look. "Damn it, Maxie! What the hell is your problem with Logan? You hated Dillon and every other guy too. Why can't you just let me be happy?"

"Because he is nothing but trouble, Georgie! Logan Hayes is not good enough for you!"

"Why? Because you say so? Well, guess what. I think he is, Maxie. You need to leave it alone, because you are not going to change my mind. Logan has been with me through all of this and he has done nothing except for be there for me. If he hadn't been my rock, I don't know if I could have survived this. So for me, please, just stop. I don't want to spend what time we are here fighting."

Completely disgusted with the idea of her baby sister with Logan, Maxie sniffed. Unfortunately, she could see that she was serious and not backing down this time. Seeing the guys approaching, talking with one another, she swallowed her scathing comments. "He'd better be good to you, Georgie. Otherwise I will destroy him no matter what you say."

Opening the door and ignoring the pissed blond glaring at him, Logan looked back at Georgie. "Did you need anything before we go?"

"Nope. Jason said that Elizabeth had the housekeeper stock the place. We should be all set."

Pulling up into the driveway of the villa a short while later, Logan whistled as the other three gaped. The two story house sat right on the beach and you could see the crystal blue water lapping at the sand behind the house. "Whoa. I'm shocked that Elizabeth doesn't demand to live here year round."

"Princess Purity enjoys working as a lowly nurse. Makes her feel better about being such.."

"Maxie!" Georgie glared as she opened the back door and stepped out of the vehicle. "Leave Elizabeth alone. And those lowly nurses have saved your life a time or two."

Coop tugged her arm and shot Georgie an apologetic look. "Come on. Let's go get changed and spend some time in the sun."

Waiting until they were alone, Logan turned her so that she was nestled in his arms with her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, doll. You gotta relax and enjoy this small bit of heaven that you are getting. You've been on high alert for days now."

"I'm going to try." Kissing him softly, she pulled away and winked. "Let's check this place out. Just the outside is astounding, so I can only imagine the inside."

"You and me both, doll."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing on the balcony of the bedroom that she had picked out, Georgie watched as the different guards patrolled the edge of the property. While she knew that this was the safest that she had been since hearing from Lorenzo that afternoon, she was still leery of letting her guard down all the way. After the stunt that she had pulled their last night in Italy, she knew Diego would be even more determined to catch up with them. It was a thought that made her sick to her stomach.

"Georgie."

Turning to look at Maxie standing just inside the room, she blinked, causing the turbulent emotions to fade away. "Hey. You going to the beach?" she asked after seeing that she was in a red bikini, a white wrap around skirt, and had a beach slung over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I want to enjoy the sun while I can." Dropping the bag onto the floor, she sat on the bed. "I'll wait on you to get changed."

"I'm not going down right now. I'll meet you and Coop later though."

"What? You've always loved the beach, Georgie." Pouting slightly, Maxie stood and walked over to the dresser. "I'm sure that Elizabeth had you a suit sent. I found mine in the dresser."

"Maxie," exasperated, she placed her hands on her hips. "I am not going to change and go down right now. I'm not in the mood, okay."

Entering the room and walking over to the brunette, Logan immediately understood her hesitation to go down with her sister. "Sorry, Maxie, but Francis called and wants to meet with Georgie. I am taking her to his office. We will be gone for awhile. You and Coop should go ahead and relax though."

Disgusted at the way that he had wrapped his arms around Georgie's waist, Maxie choked back an insult. "Fine. But you had better be back in time for dinner together."

"I'll be sure to tell Corelli that we have a curfew and to hurry up," Logan snarked back.

"We'll try," Georgie promised, breaking into the conversation that she could see was about to get ugly.

Listening to her stomp down the stairs, Logan grimaced. He was trying to be nice to Maxie, but they had never got along. Add in that she was all pissed over him and Georgie, and she was worse than usual to deal with. "Sorry," he murmured.

"It's fine. She's been rude to you since we got here. What did Francis want? Did he say?"

"He just wants to see you, I think. He said anytime today, but I knew that she was going to keep bothering you about the beach." When her eyes dropped and she bit her bottom lip nervously, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Georgie girl, you are beautiful. Nothing will or can change that."

"I can't even wear a bathing suit anymore, Logan. Not in public anyway." Trembling, she listened to his steady heartbeat. "Even the one pieces show the scars."

"Baby, it's your choice, but maybe you should just explain to your sister what you are comfortable with. She loves you. That is clear."

"No! Her and Mac would freak and then become unbearble in their concern and pity."

Hating that she was hiding so much, he nodded. He understood why she was doing what she was, but it still ate at him. Hell, her entire family had no clue of the strength that she possessed. Even with all the hell that she had been through, she had not broke. Pulling back and looking down at her, he pulled her hair playfully. "Come on. We gotta get to the hotel and back before your sister locks you up. I'm amazed that the roof is still attached after the arguement about us sharing a room."

Turning slightly red, she shoved his chest. "Oh please. We've been in the same room for days now. It's not going to change just because she doesn't like the idea. Besides, her and Coop go at it like nymphos. If she can't follow what she preaches to me, she can shove it."

"Eww," he whined. "That was evil, to put that picture in my mind." Shuddering, he glared at her while she just innocently smiled and shrugged.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Francis shut the office door and gave the young couple in front of him a once over. The teenager that he remembered was gone and in her place was a woman that blossomed into a beauty. Turning to the blond haired man, he nodded in greeting as he observed the protective way that his hand stayed at the small of her back. The immediate knowledge that he would do whatever necessary gave Francis a sense of relief. He had worried about the youngest Jones girl being sent out with just him in the beginning.

"You look happy here, Francis. Probably not as messy," she teased from the chair that she had sat in.

"I'm getting old, Georgie. I'll leave the messes to the younger crowd." Leaning against the edge of his desk, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I spoke with O'Brien earlier. His girl had a thought that Jason wants us to check out."

"Umm, okay," she hedged.

Sensing her discomfort, he gave her a comforting smile before going on. "First thing first. Think carefully before answering for me, kid." Getting her nod, he looked at her hands and neck. "Your necklace, the rings, and the bracelet. Who gave them to you and how long ago?"

Confused, she wrinkled her brow, not catching the way that Logan's eyes narrowed. "Um, the rings were my mom's. I've had them since I spent the summer in Texas, about four or five years I guess. The bracelet was a present from Mac this last Christmas. And the necklace," she fingered the angel, "was a gift from Sage the year before she died. I got it for my birthday." Noticing his face darken and the curse that Logan muttered, she looked between the two. "What? How does any of this matter?"

Unclasping the gold chain without a word, Logan handed it over to the larger man. When he heard Georgie gasp as he shattered the angel with a paper weight, Francis gave her an apologetic look before picking up a small chip. Holding it in the palm of his hand, he saw Logan immediately close his eyes while Georgie just looked confused.

"W-what is that?" she demanded with a shakey voice.

"It's an advance GPS tracking chip. It's how he always found you so soon. My guess is that you wear it even the shower?"

Blinking, she nodded. "Yeah. I haven't taken it off since Sage died. But..."

"So the water from the shower hurt it just enough that it takes awhile to transmit her location. Giving us just enough time because we never stayed in the same place too long." Logan blew out a frustrated breath as Georgie just sat there, pale and silent. "But why would Sage give her that?"

"Julia, O'Brien's fiance, thought that maybe Diego had slipped a GPS unit into a piece of jewelry while you two were still friends, Georgie." Hating to see her eyes so bleak, Francis shattered the devise that he held in his fingers. "The obsession that he has with you, it didn't develop overnight. Our best guess is that it goes back to when he helped Luke's girl break you and the Quartermaine kid up. And it probably just got worse over time."

Snapping out of her silence, she stood and walked over to the window, keeping her back to them. "Jesus, Francis! That was years ago. We just high school kids." Feeling her stomach lurch, she leaned her head against the cool glass. "Are you saying that he could have been aware of where I was all these years?"

"Well, since Sage gave you that necklace, yes."

Seeing her start to slide down the wall, Logan stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her as shivers racked her body. "How certain are you that he cannot get on the island?"

"Coming in by plane, it would be almost impossible." Looking away from the fear in her brown eyes, Francis focused instead on the anger on the face of Logan. It was easier to see an emotion that he was comfortable with reflecting back at him. "But by private boat, it could be done. Jason assumed, as we all did, that the secret location of the island would be enough to make it hard for him to follow. But by tomorrow, Diego will have the coordinates here."

"Damn it!" Jerking away from Logan, Georgie slammed her hand against the wall. "I can't keep running, Francis. I want my life back! I don't want to always be afraid, looking over my shoulder and steering clear of the shadows!"

"I know, kid, and we are going to end this. Zacchara's uncle and Max's dad are delaying Diego enough to give the guys a chance to get here. It will end here, Georgie. I promise you that. But we are sending your sister and Julia's son back tomorrow morning. Unfortunately, you have to stay."

"What?" Logan hissed. "No fuckin way!"

"He's right, Lo," she whispered, touching his arm soothingly. "If I am not here, he will not show himself. It has to end. I won't run anymore."

Hearing the finality in her voice, Logan pulled her into his arms and met the eyes of the man behind the desk that stared right back at him. "Fine," he spat, anger rolling off of him. "But I am staying with her every step of the way. She is not leaving my sight from here on out."

"Jason said as much. I sent guys to get Maxie and Barrett from the villa. I put you each in a penthouse for tonight. Until Jason, O'Brien, and Zacchara land, you are to stay here. Our guards are on high alert and know what to do if he should get here first." Dropping his eyes to the young woman that still looked like she was battling back her shock, he gave her a gentle look. "Georgianna, we will end this. Now that we know that he will come here, we have the advantage."

Not daring to believe, she just nodded while clinging to Logan. They all underestimated how driven and diabolical that Diego truely was. But that was a mistake that Georgie had learned and never forgot. Nothing was certain when he was involved.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am _so sorry about the delay!_ At first I was just struggling with finishing the story up. (I have a hard time writing the endings of stories to my satisfaction.) Then I lost a member of my family unexpectedly. So please ignore any mistakes in the writing. My mind is kind of scattered at the moment, but writing also helps keep my mind occupied so that I do not sit and dwell too much.

Thank you for hanging in there with me and I hope that you will finish out the story. We are almost at the end of the journey for Glo in this one. I do have ideas for other stories though. But if any requests for a storyline that you would like to see written, just PM me and I will look at the suggestion.

This chapter is kind of short, but the next one needed to stand alone. And I also really wanted to just get all my readers an update on this one because it had been so long.

Chapter Twelve

Blinking back the tears that she had been fighting, Maxie hugged Georgie as they stood at the small air strip. It was just barely past dawn, but her and Coop were getting ready to board the jet that would take them back to Port Charles. Accepting that she had to leave without her sister, Maxie sighed with defeat. "I don't want to leave you behind. It's not fair, Georgie. I hate leaving you while you are still in danger."

"You have to. You know that. I would only worry if you were here." Pulling back slightly, she gave her a sad smile. "I will be home as soon as I can, Maxie. And Logan will make sure that I am safe and back before you know it."

"You better be," she whispered. Breaking away from her, Maxie turned and watched as Coop and Logan spoke in quietly a few feet away. Gritting her teeth, she ignored Georgie's hiss and marched over to them. "You make sure that nothing happens to her, Logan. Promise me that she will be home soon." Pointing a finger at the man that her sister was depending on, her hand shook. "You keep her safe."

Hearing the tremble in the normally snarky voice, he met her watery eyes and recognized the fear in them. "I promise, Maxie. Georgie will be fine. I would do anything for her."

Moving past them as Maxie glared at him with distrust, Coop kissed Georgie's cheek and slung an arm around her. "You be careful, sweetie. We'll be waiting for you at home."

"I will, Coop. Keep an eye on her." She nodded in Maxie's direction. "She's close to losing it. I am worried about her."

Sighing, he looked back at the woman that he loved. As they started back to where Maxie stood glaring at Logan, he had to admit that she looked pale and worn out. "I know. She's been on edge every since you left. But I will keep her under control. She loves you, Georgie. No matter the hell that she puts you through, she cares. Just remember that we all do."

"I love her too, Coop, and I know that you all are worried." Seeing the pilot standing on the steps of the jet, she brushed a curl out of her face. "You guys better go." Pulling Maxie into another hug, she swallowed back a sob. "I'll see you soon, Maxie. Tell Mac that I am okay for me. I love you guys."

"We love you too, Georgie."

Watching the jet take off, Logan felt her exhale heavily as she rested her head on his chest. "You okay?"

"Hmm. Just relieved that they are heading back. She shouldn't have been here at all. It's too dangerous and Maxie's emotionally fragile, Lo. She may act and talk big, but she isn't really. I worry about her heart with all the strain that she has been experiencing."

"She's been handling everything pretty well considering the circumstances, doll. And she has Coop taking care of her until you get back safe and sound. And you will get back home safely." Leading her toward the waiting car that Francis had supplied them with, he looked around uneasily. His instincts were telling him that something was off, but he couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Chalking it up to his nerves, he kissed the top of her head as they reached the car. "Let's just go back to the hotel. Everyone else should arrive sometime later today. We can get some rest while we are waiting for them."

Seeing Francis waiting just inside the lobby, Georgie squeezed Logan's hand nervously, hoping that nothing else has happened.

"Hayes, I wanted to talk to you real quick." Casting a quick look at Georgie, Francis nodded behind them. "Milo will escort you to the restaraunt if you'd like some breakfast, Georgie."

Surprised, she turned and saw Milo standing a couple feet behind them. "Um, I guess I could eat." Turning to Logan, she saw that he looked anxious. "I'll pick you up something too. I'll see you upstairs."

Following the older man back to his office, Logan rubbed his neck. He was not comfortable with leaving Georgie alone for too long. It gave her too much time to dwell on past memories. "What's up?"

"That little creatin slipped away undetected." Slamming the door, Francis paced his office. "The only plane that has landed since he disappeared is the one that Milo arrived on and it is the same one that took Maxie and Barrett back. But with the boats that are constantly around, I wanted to give you a heads up. It's like he's a damn freaking phantom the way that he can slip a tail and move undetected. I want this bastard dead!"

"I was afraid of this," Logan admitted while his own anxiety heightened. "Has he had enough time to make it here?"

"With a jet, yes. He could have easily landed on one of the surrounding islands. Each have numerous boats that he could charter. And we didn't get the word until about an hour ago." Eyes reflecting his own temper and worries, Francis rubbed his jaw. "I'm thinking of having O'Brien reach out to Lorenzo. He could maybe help to get that little bastard to make a mistake. Hell, he may even be able to give us a hint of where the freak is staying."

Recalling the conversation in the diner the day that Georgie's life had started to crumble apart, Logan shook his head. "It won't happen. He never once let on that it was Diego, but he said that the warning was all he could offer. Family was were his loyalty was." Fighting to shove away the memories of the nightmares that Georgie suffered from every night and the desolation that he often witnessed in her eyes, Logan knew that she was not going to feel secure until Diego was dead. "I'll be honest, Francis. Georgie needs to know. I won't hide this from her. It's too much of a risk since he knows where the island is. I won't have her caught unprepared in case the worst outcome would happen."

"I didn't expect you too. I just thought that you telling her alone would be better. I'm not blind, Logan. I know that there are things that I am unaware of, although I could hazzard a guess. She is going to fall apart when she hears this. She responds to you, feels safer with you. If you tell her by yourself, you may be able to keep her calmer than if I am there. Its been you two mostly alone since this all started. Just make sure that she does not leave the hotel at all. Milo will be outside whatever room she is in at all times. We aren't taking any chances, not now. Diego has proven that he will do anything to get ahold of Georgie. That is not going to happen."

"When will Morgan, O'Brien, and Zacchara arrive? I will feel better once everyone is here."

"Last time they called, they were about two hours out because of a storm that cropped up." Releasing a groan, Francis shoved away from his desk. "I am going to use the penthouse that Barrett and Maxie stayed in last night for a command center. That way we will be close to Georgie but she won't hear everything that is being discussed. I'll walk up with you. I need to get it set up and ready to go."

Having requested that their breakfast be boxed up to go, Georgie led Milo to the private elevator that would take them up to the penthouse floor where she and Logan were staying. "I can't believe that you came down here. I bet you're happy to get some fresh air and sunshine, huh?"

The young guard smiled at her shyly. "I've never been to the island before, but it's nice. The scenery is beautiful, I admit. Max never did it justice when he talked about it. Jason thought that since we know each other, you would appreciate my being here instead of a stranger." Slipping the encoded key into the panel, he punched in the security code after the doors had closed. "Did you get to see any of Italy, or were you and Hayes on the move too much? I know that you had talked about studying abroad over there next year."

"I only got see one exhibit because of what is going on, but we saw the countryside. It's more gorgeous than I had dreamed. It's no wonder that Claudia stayed there for so long. Why you and Max left is beyond me."

Checking the hall before allowing her to exit as the doors slid open, Milo gave her a nod to follow him. "I guess growing up there kinda makes you immune to what others see. Now when I go back to Italy, it's different. I can appreciate the beauty because I am no longer there all the time. But Port Charles is my home now." Stopping at the door to her suite, he opened the key lock and stepped back. "I'll be out here if you need anything, Georgie. Francis should finish up with Hayes soon. Let me know if you need anything at all."

Letting the door close behind her, Georgie placed the boxes on the table and headed back to the bedroom. Having been rushed this morning to make it to the airport to see Maxie and Coop off, she wanted to take a hot bath and relax some. Not having to constantly move was a relief and her exhausted body only wanted to soak and ignore the worries that still plagued her.

Pulling her hair up into a messy knot as steam filled the air, she added some perfumed bath salts into the water and inhaled the scent of brown sugar and vanilla. Flipping on the stereo, she searched for a good station and finally found some rock music that she liked. Stripping and climbing into the large tub, she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to forget all the problems that were weighing her down. If it hadn't been for Logan constantly badgering her and keeping her spirits up, she would have succumbed to the familiar depression that she had lived with for a long time before finally shrugging it off.

Jolting upright and looking around the bathroom, she blinked. Shivering in the cooling water, Georgie stood and wrapped one of the big, fluffy towels around her and stepped from the tub. Not knowing how long she had dozed, she listened for any movement to indicate that Logan was back. Not hearing anything, she pulled her clothes on before releasing her hair from it's clip. Leaning over and releasing the water from the tub, she heard the bathroom door open. "Geez, you took long enough," she started before her head was jerked backwards by a fistful of her hair and a cloth was placed over mouth and nose. Another arm wound around her waist and quickly subdued her attempt to twist free by tightening painfully around her.

Struggling against the arms holding her and trying not to inhale the sickening sweet substance on the cloth, she went completely still before beginning to desperately try to break free of the painful hold after hearing the voice that whispered in her ear.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Georgie," Diego warned her as he kept his grip tight enough to bruise her delicate skin. "I don't want to have to hurt you."

Gasping in shock and starting to sob after hearing Diego's voice and feeling him kiss her neck, her vision swam as the chloroform started to work. Tears escaped from her eyes as they slowly drifted shut and her hands fell limply to her sides as she lost consciousness and slumped against his body, causing him to brace her body with his to break her fall.

Making sure that she was completely out, Diego then checked her pulse after he loosened his grip. Finding it strong, he slide an arm under her legs. Lifting her into his arms, he let his dark eyes trail over her body before he started toward the door with her cradled to his chest. He didn't know how long he had before her guard would recover from the blow on the head and wanted to make sure that he was out of the hotel before anyone knew that she was gone. "You really shouldn't have ran from me, Georgie. You belong to me and I will never let you go. You should have never left the first time. But this time you won't have the chance," he told her unresisting form as he entered the keycard for the private elevator into the correct slot and the door slid open.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The atmosphere in the entire casino and hotel was somber and crackling with tension. All day to day operations had been halted, the emergency shut down having been enforced from the minute that Francis and Logan had realized that Georgie had been taken from the penthouse after finding an unconscious and bleeding Milo heaped on the floor in front of the door. The only thing that had kept Logan halfway sane was the fact that entire island was blocked off from travel, including all boats. Francis had issued the order before he had even called Morgan and the men that were in route there.

Grimacing as the minutes ticked slowly by and they were still no closer to finding Georgie, Logan dropped his fist heavily on the drink container to rattle. "This is bullshit! The damn island can't be this fucking big! Tear it apart!"

Recognizing the near wild look in the younger man's eyes, Jason understood his position. He had been in the position of having too much emotions invested several times before, all relating back to incidents that involved Elizabeth. "Hayes, we _are_ going to get Georgie back. But if we approach wherever he has her without a plan, he will kill her. Stop and use that focus that made you so highly respected in and on battlefield. Diego doesn't want her dead. As long as he doesn't feel cornered, she stands the best chances of getting back here alive."

"Just because he doesn't want her dead doesn't mean that she wouldn't rather be, Morgan," he growled, his voice breaking. "She already swore that she would kill herself the first chance that she got if he captured her again."

Milo remained silent but his eyes flashed with guilt as John Zacchara own eyes narrowed. But it was O'Brien who fully understood Logan's urgency. Having seen first hand what he had done the last time, he prayed that she was being kept unconscious and was unaware of Diego being that close to her.

A knock sounded on the door and then it shoved open immediately as the main security guard entered. "Sir, it appears that the south exit was used. We have tape of Miss Jones being carried out. She was either drugged or knocked out by the way that she was limp and not moving. The video in the garage was uploaded to the computer expert that you requested. He should be looking at it as we speak."

Dismissing Carlos, Jason scrubbed a hand over his face as he heard Francis muttered a prayer under his breath. "We are moving as soon as Spinelli gets us a position. O'Brien, I need you to explain what kind of mental condition that he will have when confronted." Seeing him hesitate, Jason shook his head, his eyes cold and focused. "Look, we all can read between the lines. I don't need or want details about what happened in the past. But you were there, I know you were. I know that you carried her into Elizabeth's studio and that my wife was following you closely with another guard that Lorenzo trusted at the time. Will he kill her if he feels that we are coming after her?"

"In front of Hayes, yes. He will want each of them to watch the other suffer. He is a calculating bastard, Jason. Way colder than Luis ever thought of being."

Exhaling heavily, Logan dropped into the chair. "Or he will make her watch as he shoots me if the chance presents itself."

"Yes."

"Is there no way to reason with him? Can she string him along to buy some time?" John demanded.

"No. Diego sees her as his property, his possession. Zacchara, this is not just an average kidnapping. She barely survived the hell that she spent with him before. Imagine the worst possibility and times it by a hundred and still won't touch what she went through." Green eyes sad and laced with worry, he shot a worried look at Logan. "His own father turned on him over her. A man I know for a fact that was ruthless in business. But at least still operates with some morals, un like his son."

The room once again settled into a thick silence as Logan stood and paced the room like a caged animal. Several cast him sympathetic looks. It was obvious that his feelings for Georgie were beyond what any of them had thought. The angry man that they had all become accustomed to had been replaced with a shattered individual that no one even wanted to attempt to calm, not that they thought it would have been possible. Because if it had been them in that position, they all knew that they would be the same way.

The chirping of Morgan's phone brought all eyes to him, but it was the pale blue one's that held the most pain that he wished was not watching him so intently. Hitting speaker, he sat the phone on the table. "Tell me good news, Spinelli. We need it now more than ever."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Head throbbing and having trouble opening her eyelids, Georgie moaned lightly. But it was the fact that she was unable to move without feeling like she was underwater that scared her. Gathering enough strength to attept to roll on her side to quell the nausea, she whimpered as flashes of hearing Diego's voice in her ear started to flood through her sluggish brain. Swallowing thickly and immediately going still, she strained to listen to her surroundings, hoping that she was alone wherever she was.

"I know you are awake now, princess. Might as well stop the charade of pretending that you are still out." Trailing a fingertip down the curve of her neck, he grinned when she shuddered and cracked her eyelids to look at him. The terrified expression only increased his pleasure as he heard the hiss of pain from her as the light penetrated her sensitive eyes. "Don't worry, the effects of the chloroform will wear off soon. I didn't really like the idea of drugging you, but I knew that you would raise hell otherwise. Lucklily, that stupid guard stayed down long enough for me grab you without anything going awry."

Thoat painfully dry, Georgie attempted to swallow. "D-diego? Why are you d-doing this?"

"Hmm, it could be that I have missed you. Or maybe the fact that you left me." Letting the soft quality of his voice fade and the anger show, he wrapped his hand around her throat and applied enough pressure that she began to struggle weakly to break free from his hold as she gasped for breath, her movements still clumsy. "You never should have left me the first time, Georgie. I never meant to hurt you at first, but you just kept pushing my patience." Easing the strangling hold on her, he watched as the bluish tint to her lips started to pinken back up slowly as she gulped for air. "But once we are off this damn island, it will all go back to how it should have been."

Scrambling back into a ball against the headboard, Georgie rubbed her burning neck and tried to keep the fear from her face, knowing that it only gave him a pervese pleasure. Flashes of the time that she had spent with Logan flittered through her head as she closed her eyes briefly. "You know that they won't let you off this island with me, Diego."

Stopping at where he was standing above her, he backhanded her with enough force that her head bounced off the wall. Cupping the sides of her face, he pulled her closer to where he had sat back down. His breathing was rapid and his eyes filled with hate. "If I die, Georgie, so will you. But either way, you will be by my side." Leaning closer, his warm breath fanned along her neck. "If I allowed my own cousin, Sage, to be killed by a maniac, what makes you think that I am not prepared for it all to end."

Heart thudding, she twisted back enough to stare into his obsesses eyes. "Oh my God." Swallowing past the lump of grief for her friend, she felt a tear slid from her swelling eye. "W-why? She loved you?"  
"Loved?" he scoffed as his hands tightened enough on her arms to make her breath hitch. "She was going to tell you about how I had been stalking you, Georgie. She didn't understand that you belonged to me, even back then. I was just waiting on the right time to make you see how beautiful that we could be. And you threw it my face by leaving the first chance you got." Giving her one last shake, he pulled her close and rested his forhead to hers. "No more. I swear that we are gonna be together for eternity." Opening his almost black eyes and grinning at the wince and her trying to recoil, Diego brushed his lips to her own trembling ones. "Don't worry, love, I'll make sure that you get to say goodbye to that bastard Hayes before I take him out. It's the least that I could do for you."

Collapsing into the pilllow as he shut and locked the door of the room that she was being held in on a boat, she tried to take deep breaths. Slowling pulling herself upright, she looked through any drawers that she could find and only saw clothing in her sizes along his. Sickened at his twisted logic of thinking that she could ever stay with him after the hell that he had already put her through, she slid down the back of the wall and rested while still keeping an ear out for noises to alert her of his presence.

"Please, Logan," she whimpered. "I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. Please!"

Hearing yelling on the top deck, she bit her lip and retreated closer against the wall as footsteps pounded back down toward her. But it was his crazed eyes that stole her breath when they once again landed on hers. Diego jerked her up to her feet, not caring that she was still off balanced from the drugs and shoved her back toward the wall, pinning her bewteen it and his body.

"Tell me, Georgianna," he whispered silkly, his mouth grazing against the flushed skin at the nape of her neck. "Did you enjoy his hands along your body? Were you so good to the Texan that they have shut all travel of the island so that they can locate you?"

"Diego," she tried to protest as he tossed her toward the bed and was immediately staddling her with her arms pinned to the bed. Pain swam in her blood, making her buck and fight against him. The last thing she saw his leering grin as he delivered a blow to the temperal area of her head.

Standing and wiping the blood from the scratches that she had managaed to inflict, Diego studied her carefully. The years away had only enhanced the beautiful woman that Georgianna had become, one that he had known all along was beneath the younger facade. He had not meant to hurt her, no yet at least, but his men telling him that Morgan had shut down all ships and that guards were at every dock, private or not, had enraged him. Ignoring the small fissure of regret at seeing the small trickle of blood on her face, he grabbed a towel and cleaned his own arms. One way or another, he was getting her off this damned island, or she was going to be dead before she went back to the man that she had been with. Diego Alcazar lost to no one, and Georgie was all he had wanted since he had laid eyes on her several years ago.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's one of these four boats," Jason informed the group behind him. "All docked on the island just before sunset last night. None have had very much movement that our men can tell." Casting Logan a quick look and relieved to see the dead focus on his face with no trace of the breakdown that he had experienced earlier, he only hoped that indifference lasted until Georgie was safe. "I am taking the first one over there," he pointed to the left, "along with Milo. O'Brien and Francis will take the one right in front of it. Zacchara, you and one of your men wil take the boat just acoss from the one that we are searching. Logan, are you sure..."

"I'm going, Morgan," he bit out.

""Tell ya what, Jason," O'Brien eased between the two. "I'll go with Hayes. Send the other man of John's with Frannie."

Still not liking the idea, but knowing that the younger man would be impossible to contained, Morgan nodded once. "Fine. First order is getting Georgie away. Kill anyone that gets in the way. But I want her unharmed."

"I just pray that she is," Logan muttered, causing O'Brien to shift uncomfortably. She had been gone for almost five hours now. Those hours could have held unimaginable torture for the young brunette.

When they had seperated and each group of two started to board the boats, Claudia Zacchara remained off to the side, hidden at the private dock. She may have only met the younger Jones girl that one time, but she was good at first impressions. And Claudia had liked her. Anyone willing to pretend to shoot herself showed a quick but determined personality, but it also made it painfully clear that the young woman was in serious danger at the moment. She looked up as Morgan and his young guard exited the boat they had been checking, followed by Francis and their own guy, Roman.

"Empty. Looks like regular tourists," he spat softy. "Any signs from the other two?"

Her answer was cut off as the last boat at the edge became alive with movement. Exganging looks as gunfire erupted into the stillness,. she gave a sharp whistle and her brother immediately popped off the other boat and followed the rushing guys toward the fourth.

"Aww, I see that you all came to say goodbye to Georgie," Diego sneered as his men held guns on the uninvited guests as he carried an unconscious Georgie up and cradled her to him.

Logan inhaled sharply at seeing the bood trickling from her head, as well as the red marks around her tender throat. He could tell that her breathing was ragged and irregular. At a loss for words, he growled and stepped forward.

"Uh uh." Diego slide a large hunting knife over the arm furthest away fromm him and chuckled when a trail of blood immediatey welled. "You think that you really have any chance of getting her away, alive, that it? She's _mine_! When I leave this damn port, she will be with me."

Eyes cold as steel, Jason shook his head while watching him. "You aren't leaving here at all. You made a fatal error this time, Alcazar. Georgie will be coming home, with us."

"Now why would she want to do that. After all, she knows me, very intimately," he teased, his madness filled eyes still connected to Logan's. "All bitches deny the best time of their lives."

O'Brien stepped in front of Logan while Jason grabbed Zacchara's arm when he stared forward.

"Isn't it amazing that this one young woman has led all you powerful men here to this one spot. This one spot where you have no say or control." Laughing, he shifted her wieght for an easier hold. "But you will stop this idea of rescuing her here. Georgie is mine and I will kill her before anyone takes her off this boat."

Having been waiting for just the right move, Georgie brought her skull back into his as hard as she could and fell to the ground in graceless heap as he tossed her down and then kicked at her side.

"Fucking bitch!" he snarled, his nose gushing blood. He had his gun pointed at the now unconscious woman that was laying perfectly still.

Taking the opening, seven men fired the shots that knocked the South American backward and off the boat as Logan rushed to wear Georgie was umoving. Easing her around, he started barking orders at seeing that the knife that Diego had weilded had punctured her radial artery when she had been tossed aside. Making a turniquet from the belt that O'Brien immediately tossed him, Logan pulled her to him and soothed a bloody hand over her pale face. "I gotcha, doll," he whispered while praying that it had not been too late. "Stay with me, babydoll."

**A/N: **_I know that there will be at least one more chapter, maybe two, depending on if I get everything wrapped up in just one. But I think an epilogue may be in order. I have to say that I love writing GLO! They are one of my favorite couples that never got a chance to see what would have happened if the writers weren't such smucks._

_I am kind of struggling with my other storyline right now. Even though I know how I want it to move forward, getting it on paper is giving me fits. But have no doubt, I WILL get it. LOL. Just make take a couple days of yelling at the screen to do so to my satisfaction. I am also working another GLO. I have about two chapters done, but I want to make sure that it will really call to me before I post it. I don't want to start a fanfic and then loose all interests because that sucks for those that are reading it._

_Any suggestions for the last one or two chapters? If so, just put it in review or pm me._

_Again, thanks for all your thoughts. I amazed by the support that you all have shown and the way that you have hung on with this story. Even though it has taken awhile to find my muse again, this fanfic has been my favorite to write. (But I think that is my love for Georgie and Logan. So much wasted potential wasted! Aaacckk! Makes me want to beat certain writers and producers. Those that ruined all my couples. Sniff, Sniff!)_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: It's been a long time since I updated. So sorry about that. My muse kind of went on strike for a while after my son died. Thanks again for all those that are reading and have reviewed. You've kept me inspired to finish. I am trying to get the story flowing again, so hang in there please. We are almost done with this one. This chapter gave me fits and I'm still not thrilled with it but the next one is being worked on now and I am enjoying the Glo scenes developing in that one._

…_I do not own GH or any of the characters…._

Chapter Fourteen

Her eyelids felt weighted down and her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. Swallowing thickly, Georgie attempted to open her eyes once again and moaned in pain as her head started to pound from the small movement. Immediately going still, she whimpered in fear as the memories started to wash over her, having no idea where she was or what had happened after she had passed out.

"Hey, darlin, it's alright. You're safe now." The southern drawl calmed her fears and the heart monitor slowed its frantic beeping. Logan watched as her body relaxed at the sound of his voice. Taking her small hand in his, he squeezed it softly, encouraging her to open her beautiful brown eyes. "Nothin is gonna hurt ya now. It's over."

Peaking at him from under barely opened lashes, Georgie could see the exhaustion mingled with relief on his handsome face. "Logan," she managed to whisper roughly, her throat aching from the strain.

Reaching for the cup of water, Logan held the straw to her dry lips. "Easy. Small sips, sugar. You've been out of it for a couple days now." Once she had taken several small sips, he sat the water back on the bedside table and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "How're you feeling?"

"Sore. My head is pounding." Wincing as she moved her neck to look down at her body, her eyes widened at the large, bulky bandage on her arm. "W-What happened? Is everyone safe?"

"Everyone that was searchin for you is fine. You, however, gave us one hell of a scare. You have a concussion. It was pretty serious. You've been in and out of consciousness for two days. When you were dropped," he motioned to her hurt arm, "Diego's knife hit an artery and you lost a lot of blood. But they patched ya up and you'll be good as new in no time."

Blinking back the wetness that had suddenly filled her eyes, Georgie stared into his pale blue eyes. She had been afraid that she would never escape from Diego. "I was terrified that I'd never see you again," she whispered.

Thumbing a stray tear from her pale face, Logan shook his head. "Not possible, doll. I would've never left you with him." Darting a quick look at the door, he sighed. The lobby of the island hospital was filled with people anxious to hear any updated information on the young woman. "You've gathered quiet the fan club just outside those doors. But before I go tell everyone that you finally decided to wake up, I want to warn you that your family is here."

Georgie grimaced. While she had missed them fiercely, their way of dealing with her being hurt would be to treat her like a china doll. Being coddled was the last thing that she needed right now. "What all do they know?"

"Just what happened here. Elizabeth has been the one explaining to Mac about your injuries." Seeing her stunned expression, he lazily grinned. "That gal has one hell of temper. I think Morgan gave in and finally flew her down before she destroyed his motorcycle. I know that she threatened it. She arrived on the jet with your dad, Maxie, and Coop yesterday."

Clutching his hand when he started to stand, Georgie bit her lip. "Logan, don't go yet. I need to know if he is really gone this time."

The quivering of her voice made him wish that he could have had a half hour alone with the bastard that had caused all of the fear and pain that she had lived through. Carefully sitting on the hospital bed and arranging her body so that she was enveloped in his arms with her back resting against his muscular chest, Logan inhaled her unique scent that now haunted him. "Diego will never harm you again, Georgie. While we rushed you to get medical attention, Zacchara stayed behind with his men and made sure that he was pulled from the water. He's really gone this time, doll. Diego will never bother you again. It's over, baby girl."

Snuggled into the warmth that he provided, she felt her eyes start to close as her strength waned. Her last conscious thought before she gave into the call for sleep was that somewhere in the midst of all the danger, she had lost her heart to the cocky, arrogant Texan that use to annoy her to no end.

Fighting to keep his body under control at the feel of her soft curves pressed against him, Logan felt at peace for the first time in days. Elizabeth and the doctor had reassured him repeatedly that Georgie would awaken when her body was ready, but he had been scared that they may have missed something. The overwhelming feelings that he carried for the small brunette astonished him. Finally having found the woman that completed him, Logan's insecurities had kicked into high gear, fearing the worst when she had remained unconscious for a couple days.

Opening his eyes when he felt a light breeze, he looked up a scowling Mac. "She woke up for a few minutes and talked some."

Relieved at that news, Mac stepped further into the room before closing the door. "I owe you all a debt of gratitude that I can never repay, Hayes. My baby girl wouldn't be here if you hadn't kept her safe."

The grudgingly given statement made the corner of his lips twitch. It was no secret that the commissioner believed that he was a thug with a lightening quick temper.

"I know that you all only told me the version that you cleaned up about what occurred here, but I can read between the lines. You've earned my respect, Hayes. Robin, Georgie, and Maxie are the most important people in my life. I just never dreamed that two different mob organizations would have needed to step in to protect Georgie, especially from someone that she had been so close to when she was younger."

Logan chuckled, completely understanding how the man felt about all the different players that had stepped up to stop Diego. Logan never imagined that he would've been thankful to Zacchara for anything, but he was. The mob prince was adamant that Georgie would need to know without a shadow of doubt that Diego was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Coop silently observed as John Zacchara and Logan shook hands before the mob prince left with his sister after speaking quickly with Morgan. It still amazed him that his best friend had put aside his dislike of the other man, even for just a few days. Logan was not known for being reasonable or forgiving. Waiting until he had dropped into the seat that Maxie had been sitting in until she had went to visit with Georgie, Coop lifted an eyebrow. "I'm impressed, man. I honestly didn't think that you had in you to say one nice word to Zacchara."

Tired and sore from sleeping two nights in the uncomfortable hospital chairs, Logan massaged his neck. "Yeah. The things I do for that girl."

Coop snorted. "You can't fool me, buddy. You're a goner for that girl." Expecting him to protest, he was surprised when Logan only chuckled. "Ya know, I never thought that she would see me as anything other than the cocky, trouble making bad boy. I hate it, but I so owe Morgan for trusting me to take care of Georgie."

"It was actually Liz's idea," Coop informed him. "That first night, Maxie freaked after you two took off. She dragged me over to their house to scream at Morgan for entrusting you with her sister's life." Coop grimaced as he remembered the cold glare that he had received from the enforcer when Maxie had barged into their living room. "Elizabeth was convinced that you had feelings for Georgie and believed that you would protect her at all cost. I have to admit, she saw it when none of us did."

Logan's head whipped around to the small woman talking with Mac in the hallway. Almost as if she could sense his attention focused on her, Elizabeth looked over and winked, a brilliant smile on her lips. Looking back he could recall her slight smiles at him when she would be in Kelly's at the same time he had been. Evidently Elizabeth paid more attention to what was going on around her than most thought. Logan had believed that he had been discreet about his attraction to Georgie but the petite nurse had caught on.

"So what happens when we all go back to Port Charles? Do you think that you and Georgie stand a chance of making this relationship work? After everything that she has been through, you might have to give her time, Logan."

Careful to keep his voice even and his eyes clear, he met Coop's inquisitive stare. "If Georgie needs time to adjust after the hell that Diego put her through, I'll deal with it. But I'm not giving her up, man. That girl is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"And circumstances could've pushed her into your arms, Logan. I just don't want you to get obsessed with her and either hurt her or yourself. Georgie's a good girl."

Anger flashed in Logan's eyes as he stood, putting distance between them. "I know who Georgie is, Coop, and what type of person she is."

Watching as he stalked away, Coop winced. He hadn't meant to insult his friend, but Logan had the tendency to screw things up royally. He didn't want to see him do the same with Georgie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Maxie helped her sister back into the hospital bed. While the physician had cleared her to get up to go to the restroom, she was still wobbly on her feet and experiencing spells of dizziness. After making sure that Georgie was comfortable, she sat on the edge of the bed and played with the edge of the sheet. "Georgie, I can't begin to express how grateful that I am for you being okay. I don't know what I would've done if the guys hadn't stopped Diego."

Hearing the turmoil and tears, she leaned forward and hugged her. "You don't have to say anything, Maxie. I feel the same way about you. We're sisters, and you're my best friend too. Thankfully Logan and everyone else found me quickly."

Swallowing the sarcastic retort that was on the tip of her tongue, Maxie forced a weak grin. "I hate that you let yourself get involved with him. You deserve so much better. Mac isn't happy either."

Georgie sighed. "Well it's my choice and he makes me happy. Logan isn't the worthless guy that you all think."

"That doesn't mean that you should jump into a serious relationship with him. God, Georgie! You used to say that Diego was a good guy too just misunderstood. You took him in just like all the strays that you collect and defended him to everyone who tried to warn you that he was trouble."

Stiffening, shocked and angry that she would throw that into her face, Georgie's eyes filled with tears. "Why can't you just support me for once, Maxie? I've stood by you, defended you, through every mistake and mess that you've created." Jerking away when Maxie reached for her arm, she blinked furiously to clear her watery vision. "You know what, just go. Get out!"

With a heavy heart Maxie reluctantly left the room after Georgie slapped away her hands once again. Collapsing into a chair in the lobby, she mentally berated herself. Her baby sister hadn't been awake for even twelve hours and she had already picked a fight with her. To make matters worse, she had reminded Georgie of the faith that she had once had for the man that had almost killed her and was responsible for her even being in the hospital.

Elizabeth quietly sat beside the woman that had taken great pleasure in helping to destroy her life at one time. While she had no pity for the blond, she knew that she did love her sister, in her own way. "Maxie, you need to let Georgie live her own life. Be her support system when she needs it. But you can't force what you think is right on her. She's an adult, capable of living the way that she wants."

"Why do you care? You hate me! Stop pretending that you care if Georgie is mad at me."

"I don't hate _you._ I'll never forget what you did, but I moved on from the past. But I do care if you are fighting with your sister because Georgie needs you right now. Your sister tries to pretend that everything is great all the time. It's not emotionally healthy to keep everything bottled up inside. Be her sister, one that she can confide in and get unconditional support from. Don't force her into a role that you think she needs to fulfill."

"I'm trying!" she snapped. "She just deserves someone better than him." She glared at Logan while he just shook his head in annoyance at her.

Rolling her eyes, Elizabeth wished the blond would grow up. "Logan isn't a bad guy. He put his life in danger for Georgie. He's made her feel cherished and safe. She needs that."

"Yeah, well Diego is dead. She doesn't need Logan anymore. She'll get over it. He needs to stay far away from Georgie. He did the job that was assigned. Sleeping with Georgie was not necessary to keep Diego from grabbing her. He overstepped his bounds."

"God, you are selfish!" she hissed. "Emotional scars heal slower than physical ones. If you could put someone else first for once, you would know that Georgie is suffering and has been for a while. Diego did more damage to that young woman than you can imagine. Why don't you grow up and put someone besides yourself first for a change. Be the sister that she is to you." Getting up and walking away before she laid into the spoiled brat even more, Elizabeth rounded the corner and leaned against the wall to compose herself.

"She's not gonna change, ya know. Even if she did, it wouldn't last and none of us would trust the sudden humanity."

"Georgie needs her support, unconditionally, Logan."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he tried to smile but it fell flat. "Georgie girl has you, and me to talk to about _that_. You gotta know that you're more compassionate than Maxie would ever be."

"I do, but keeping what happened from her family is hard on her. She doesn't want to ruin their image of perfection that they have of her. I know keeping things like that bottled up makes it fester. Eventually she'll resent that she can't depend on her sister for support. And Mac will be devastated when they do learn of it. And knowing Georgie, she'll feel guilty for letting him down even though it is in no way her fault that Diego was sadistic."

Nauseated at the images in his head, Logan looked back at the closed door to Georgie's room. "The strength that she has amazes me. I just want to help her so damn bad, Elizabeth."

She placed her hand on his forearm and smiled gently. "Logan, you're already helping her more than you realize. But I'm afraid that she'll try and push you away as she copes with everything that has occurred recently. If you care about her like I think you do, don't let that happen no matter what she says or does."

"I'm ten times more stubborn than she ever dreamed of being. Morgan agreed to let us stay here, at the house, for a couple weeks after she's sprung from this joint. She's gonna need to recover mentally too and Port Charles isn't the best place for her to do that."

Recognizing the determination in his expression, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "You're not going to give her the chance to let others interfere. Good, because I can guarantee that will try."

"They can try all they want," he drawled. "No one, not even Georgie herself, is gonna sabotage this."

"Then be honest with her on what you feel, Hayes." Jason smirked when the younger man jerked at the sound of his voice. "Trust me. Make sure that there is no miscommunication on what you want from her." Pulling Elizabeth to his side, he held her close. "My cousin, Lulu, and then Diego did a number on her self-esteem. With Maxie and Mac trying to keep her in the role that they want her in, you have to ease her doubts and fears. You love her. Tell her." Seeing his shock, Jason shrugged. "It was obvious from the way that you reacted when she went missing. We all saw it. Now you gotta make sure that Georgie believes it."

Logan entered Georgie's room ten minutes later to see her sleeping once again. Her complexion was starting to return to its normal shade. He had hated seeing her so pale and looking fragile while unconscious. Pulling the chair closer to her bed, he sat and took her hand in his, gently running the tips of his fingers over her palm. When she restlessly moved and whimpered, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Shh. Just rest, doll. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

A feeling of being secure washed over Georgie as she slept, easing the nightmare from her dreams. Exhaling softly, she murmured his name as she relaxed and unconsciously turned toward him.

Standing unnoticed in the doorway, Mac wasn't happy at the connection that he was witnessing between the two. But after almost losing his little girl, he knew that he couldn't interfere with what he saw developing before his eyes. Georgie had been more comfortable with Logan, even if she was asleep, than she had been for a long time. Easing the door shut behind him, he went to collect Maxie and Coop to go back to the hotel. Maxie had made it clear that she wouldn't accept Logan as a part of Georgie's life on a long term basis. He needed to do damage control with his eldest before she alienated her sister by trying to control her life.

….By the way, I have another Glo storyline running in my head. Are there enough Glo fans for me to write? Please let me know if you'd enjoy another fic with Georgie and Logan after I complete this one.


	15. Chapter 15

…_..I do not own GH or the characters….I just enjoy indulging my wishes for certain couples…..No copy write infringement intended…. _

Chapter Fifteen

Georgie wasn't a happy camper. The doctor that had treated her refused to give medical clearance for her to fly home. Even five days after suffering the concussion she was experiencing bouts of lightheadedness and tired easily. Until all the lingering symptoms cleared the physician refused to even consider letting her fly back to Port Charles. But that wasn't the only thing adding to her mood. Mac, Maxie, and Coop had all left the day before. Her sister's constant bad mouthing of her relationship with Logan had planted seeds of doubts, seeds that were planting roots and taking hold. Flopping into the deck chair on the upstairs balcony, she stared unseeing out at the breathtaking view of the ocean.

Logan's continuous support since she had woken at the hospital had her struggling with the decision she'd reached early this morning. The arrogant, cocky, and reckless man possessed many hidden layers that he rarely showed to others. But it was those qualities, the protectiveness, gentleness, and caring side that caused her heart to pound and her body to soften whenever he looked at her with his light blue eyes that saw into her very soul. Georgie knew she would never be whole again, not after the imaginable horrors Diego had inflicted. He deserved better, someone who could sleep through the night without waking screaming or crying out in fear.

Watching her unnoticed from the sliding glass doors, Logan's body practically hummed with dread. He knew she was pulling back, creating excuses just like Elizabeth had warned him she would. Insecurity washed over him and his gut clenched. There was no way that he was going to just let Georgie shove him away, not after finally finding her. The connection they shared was too special, too rare to give up because she was afraid. It simply wouldn't happen, he refused to accept it.

"The view is incredible," he murmured after clearing his throat so he didn't startle her.

Georgie glanced over at him but quickly looked away when she saw the knowledge in his eyes. "Um, it's really beautiful."

Sitting in the chair next to hers, Logan stretched out his long legs. "You've been quiet since this morning, doll. You wanna tell me what's going through that pretty little head of yours."

"What? Nothing. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Georgie girl, I thought we already established that you can't lie very well." Firmly grasping her wrist when she started to stand, he tugged her back down to the chair. Swinging his body around to face her, he framed her face in his larger hands, forcing her to look at him. "Georgie, please, don't do this. I can see it in your eyes. Why are you intent on ruining a chance at happiness?"

"Lo," she whispered as tears slid down her pale cheeks. "Lo, I c-can't do this n-now."

"You can," he argued, pain shooting through his chest at the shattered expression she wore. "If you can pretend that what we share means nothing, then you sure as hell can explain why." His own voice shook and he swallowed, trying to regain control of his emotions. His fingertips barely skimmed the silky smooth skin under them. "Georgie, you've stayed strong through the impossible, don't start hiding now. Make me understand what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

Her shoulders slumped and her lips trembled. "God, Lo, can't you see it? I'm broken! I can't even sleep through the night without falling apart! Do you think I like knowing that I'm damaged? Because I am!"

Stunned by the words tumbling from her mouth, Logan moved over and pulled her into his lap, cradling her to his chest. "You are NOT broken or damaged, Georgie! Diego was demented, evil, and twisted. You, baby girl, did nothing to deserve what happened! Nothing!" Resting his head on top of hers, he breathed in her scent. "When I look at you, I see a beautiful and courageous woman. A woman that's been hurt and was strong enough to survive while reaching for her dreams. I see the woman I fell in love with," he whispered against her ear. "The woman that I'd do anything for, except for walk…"

"You can't love me!" Her wide terrified eyes jerked to his. "You can do better!"

Grasping her chin and forcing her to maintain eye contact with him, Logan's normally shadowed eyes held only confidence and determination. "You don't get to pick who I love, darlin. And there is not another woman on this planet that I want more than you. You, Georgie, and only you complete me. You put back the lightness in my soul that was lacking, doll."

Unable to look away from him, Georgie swallowed hard. She had seen his softer side in the time they had been together evading Diego, but never expected the perfect words. Resolve weakening, she tried once more to untangle herself from his comforting arms. "Lo, it will never work. We're too different, want opposite things in life."

"Georgie, I love you, doll. You are all I want. I'm stubborn and bullheaded. I ain't letting you give up on us, no way."

Logan captured her mouth with his, silencing the frantic denial before she could utter the words that were killing him inside. His fingers threaded through her silky hair as he urged her to open her mouth, groaning as she finally gave in with a moan of her own. When her arms circled his neck, Logan eased back in the chair, keeping her on his lap as the walls finally crumbled and she gave in, taking control of the kiss with an urgency that rocked him.

Suddenly sitting back on his thighs, she blinked at him with a sexy grin curving her lips. "Say it again," she ordered while her fingers danced along his chest and over his sculpted abs.

He lifted an eyebrow, unsure of the creature on his lap. The need and passion filling her dark eyes had him swallowing hard, fighting to contain the intense passion she ignited within him. Whatever had changed within Georgie, it had been in their favor. His eyes connected with hers and held steady. "I love you, doll," he huskily breathed.

"Oh God! I love you too, Lo. I just thought..."

"I know exactly what you thought," he growled while tracing the curve of her hips. "And for once, you were wrong, pretty girl."

She would've laughed if his talented hands hadn't been sending shivers throughout her entire body. Instead Georgie lost herself in the pleasure. The slightly teasing touches were driving her crazy. Needing more, she suddenly unsnapped his jeans and inched the zipper past his obvious arousal. "Now, I need you now!" she practically whimpered breathlessly.

Sliding his hand under her skirt, Logan's fingers pushed aside the lacy panties covering her. Wetness coated his fingers as he brought her close to the edge by circling her clit, teasing her relentlessly. The light yelp she released when his middle finger entered her had him nipping at her neck while he watched her closely. Right as she was getting ready to fall over the edge, he moved swiftly, lifting and guiding her onto him while surging his hips forward.

Georgie screamed as her muscles tightened around him. Her nails dug into his shoulders as waves of ecstasy crashed through her. Logan gripped her hips, setting a rhythm and pace he knew would send her back over the edge.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Logan plopped onto a stool beside Cooper and looked around Kelly's. Him and Georgie had arrived back in Port Charles yesterday morning after spending seven days at Jason's villa. Concerned that Georgie had insisted on going back to work immediately, he was relieved to see that the diner was almost empty on her first shift back. "Hey, buddy."

Coop smiled. "Good to have you back in the States, man."

"Hmm. I kinda missed this crazy town."

"Somehow from yours and Georgie's happy expressions, I think you made good use of the time away." Coop lowered his voice as his eyes became serious. "Maxie's not thrilled, man. But I talked her into letting you two be. Georgie's been through a lot. And if you make her happy and bring that glow to her eyes, I hope you keep it up."

"Oh, I plan to." He slapped Coop on the shoulder as the door jingled again. Looking over and seeing Lulu entering, he just lifted an eyebrow at the way she was hanging all over Dillon. Nudging his pal, he jerked his head in her direction. "I thought that she was playin games with Milo and Spinelli now."

"Yeah, well, I think that is for Georgie's benefit. Lulu kinda lost it when she heard Maxie bitching about you and Georgie right before we got the last call from you guys."

Snorting in disgust, Logan shook his head. "That blond has some major issues."

Just then Georgie walked out of the back. Her brown eyes landed on Logan and a bright smile graced her lips. "Hey! I thought you had to work." Leaning over the counter, she gave him a sweet kiss.

"I was, but I'm off now. I was hoping you felt up for a night out."

Surprised, she bit her lip. "Hmm. What do you have in mind?"

"Probably a night at Jake's," Lulu tossed out. "He's a redneck, Georgie. Remember? Drinking and fighting are his main qualities."

Smiling sweetly at her ex and his stepsister, she just shook her head in annoyance. Everything with Lulu was a competition and Dillon never cared unless he thought Georgie might be moving on. She was sick of their games.

Logan chuckled, knowing exactly what the blond was up to. "Naw, doll, not Jake's. I was thinkin more along the lines of a nice dinner and then heading into the city to see that opera you've been rattling on about."

"Opera?" She blinked. "I didn't think you liked that type of stuff, Lo."

"Not really my thing, but I know ya want to see it. Besides, then I can blackmail you into the concert next week. Whatcha say, doll? You feel up to it?"

"I'd love too," she enthused happily.

"You cool if Zacchara and his date, Nadine catch up with us for dinner?"

"Of course." She stroked his hand. "I'm happy that you two made peace."

"For you doll, anything." Standing he nuzzled her neck before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Winking, he backed up. "I'll see ya at home."

Dillon waited until the other man left before approaching the counter. "Georgie, you can't really think that you and that hick…"

"Watch it," Coop growled.

"Dillon, please save it. Go back to Lulu and just leave me alone. I'm happier than I've ever been. Try and find that for yourself."

"Your precious good girl routine will bore Logan soon enough. If I couldn't keep him, I know you don't stand a chance," Lulu taunted.

"Considering that we eloped two days ago, Lulu, I seriously doubt Logan is wanting out anytime soon." Smirking at their shock, she shook her head. "Grow up and get a life. I'm over your drama."

"Bet your father just loves that. You getting knocked up and all."

"Maybe if I was, I could answer you one way or another, but since I'm not pregnant, Mac isn't that concerned over my nonexistent child. Otherwise, he respects my decision."

Maxie entered the diner and shuddered at the reminder of her baby sister marrying Logan. Biting back her own feelings, she narrowed her eyes at the tramp. "Just do us all a favor, Lulu. Stick with Dillon and stay the hell away from my sister's relationship." Just because she didn't like her sister being with the bad boy didn't mean she trusted Lulu not to interfere with Georgie's life.

"Maxie, thank you, but please stop." Georgie turned and looked at her ex-boyfriend and the girl that had been a thorn in her side since she arrived back from boarding school. "Look, I love Logan and he loves me. Nothing is going to come between us. Just stop with the games."

Coop groaned as they stomped out of Kelly's. "Everyone being that supportive, kid?"

Georgie's eyes twinkled. "Some, but it doesn't matter. Falling for Logan was a dangerous chance, but we love each other, Coop. nothing and no one will change that."

_A/N: Inspiration for this Glo fic hit a major snag after I took a break from writing for a while. I hope this ending isn't too horrible. I have been working on another Glo story with a triangle involved. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and those that have read the story. I appreciate all your support. _


End file.
